Goodbye Ruby Tuesday
by The-Last-Timelord95
Summary: Kat didn't say goodbye. She figured it was easier this way. She knew how he felt, and thought this would be a clean break. But when someone from her past comes knocking on her door, can she be able to face all those she left behind?
1. Chapter 1

_Two years earlier..._

_"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" I lifted my head out of the front window of the car. "Dad?"_

_"Sadly no sweetie. I have no idea what happened. I got this checked by the mechanic before we left."_

_My sister was on the side of the road, holding her phone up in the air trying to find some service._

_"Anything Mel?" My dad Doug yelled._

_"I got nothing. But if the government had cameras on me right now, I am pretty sure they would think I was trying to contact aliens."_

_My mom laid in the back of the vehicle. The way my dad drove through the traffic had shaken her up terribly (my mom Claire had a fear of driving. She had gotten into an accident when she was pregnant with my older sister, and that affected her deeply.)_

_"You okay mom?" I reached back as far as I could and attempted to rub her leg."_

_"I am fine sweetie. She a bit shaken up that's all."_

_I smiled at her, "We will be out of here before you know it."_

_I leaned my head up against the seat. Why California I thought? Why? We originally came from Canada. Toronto to be exact, but the company my dad worked for had transferred him and that involved us moving to sunny side California, a place my sister and I weren't too fond of as we didn't like the heat, or the Kardashians._

_"I got reception." Mel yelled, "Never mind I lost it."_

_"Keep trying hun." My dad called, "I got to get you girls better phones and a better contract. This is ridiculous."_

_"No dad, what is ridiculous is that we have been stuck on the friggin highway for who knows how long, and not one car has driven by. Not one bloody car. This is California, how are there no cars?"_

_"You guess is as good as mine Kat."_

_Mel walked back to the car with a look of defeat on her pale skin face, "Stupid phone."_

_"Try again soon sis. Don't give up hope."_

_Mel sat in the driver side of the car, she turned to look at me, "Should I honk the horn?"_

_"Yes."_

_HONK! "Jesus Fucking Christ!"_

_Mel, mom, and I bursted out laughing, my dad laughed too. "Well I guess you girls helped me figure out the horn is working at least."_

_Mel and I gave mischievous grins. It was then we heard of some form of civilization approaching._

_"A car. It's a car." I jumped out of our vehicle, "I have never been so happy to see a car in my life." Mel and I stood on the side of the road jumping up and down and waving our arms in the air like idiots, but it at least got their attention. _

_"Kat, the person is on a motorcycle." _

_I turned to look at her, "We are going to get shot aren't we?"_

_"I think we are." As the motorcycle approached we could tell that the person driving was a man, and from the look of him, he was in his late forties. _

_"Problems ladies?" the man with a heavily Scottish accent asked._

_"Yeah, our car kind of broke down, and we have no idea how to fix it. Our dad is working on it right now, but he isn't very handy."_

_My comment seemed to make the Scottish man laugh, "I'll check it out for you." He parked his motorcycle behind our vehicle and went to help our father. From what I heard them whisper to each other, the man was named Filip Telford, but everyone called him "Chibs."_

_"Seems friendly." I whispered to Mel._

_"We are so going to die out here."_

_"Pretty much."_

_My dad walked away from the front and headed towards my sister and I. "Mr. Telford is calling his employer at the garage he works at. He is going to have them send over a vehicle to get us, and a tow truck. We won't be home till at least dark, or maybe even tomorrow morning."_

_I smiled at my dad,"Well that's okay dad. We are family bonding, the whole point of our little road trip today. Where is the shop?"_

_"In a little town to the west of us. Charming I believed he said the name was called."_

_"Charming. Sounds like a nice town."_

_Little did I realise that at that moment I would be meeting people who would change my life, and even to this day I still don't know if it was for the better, or for the worse. _


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's note: Hey everyone, I just noticed how many followers and favourites I had already for the story. Not gonna lie I feel a little pressure now :P.***

_It didn't take long for help to arrive. I was immediately intimidated by the biker guys ( I usually got highly intimidated by strangers in general.) None of them looked friendly, so I just remained close to my father's side as he did all the talking. _

_"How much is this going to cost me Mr...?"_

_"Bobby, name is Bobby. As for the cost I am not too sure right now as from our quick overview we couldn't find anything, so your problem must be located deeper within the car."_

_"How long should that take?"_

_"I want to say maybe a day or two."_

_"Alright, if that's how long it is going to take, then there is nothing I can do."_

_My dad shook Bobby hands and turned to me, "Can you and Mel get the stuff out of the car. We are going to need it for the motel." He turned to look back at Bobby, "There are motels in Charming right?"_

_I didn't hear Bobby's response as I was already back at our vehicle. My sister and mom had already begun unloading our items into the back of the mechanics truck. They were nice enough to drive us back to the garage. _

_"Claire?" my dad called._

_"Yes dear. "_

_"Want to ride up with me and Bobby, we have to go over financial payments and I think it would be wise for you to be there."_

_"Okay hun." My mom looked at me and Mel, "Change of plans girls I wont be riding with you." She kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "It is going to be okay Kat. Just take a few deep breaths and keep yourself calm. The back right pocket of your bag has your medication." She turned to Mel, "Watch her closely."_

_I felt panic begin to build in me as my mom left and entered the vehicle with my dad and this Bobby fellow. Mel must of seen the fear in my eyes as she tried to calm me down, "Kat you are not breathing." She slapped my face as any big sister would, "Breathe."_

_"Slapping me isn't going to help."_

_"Made you talk didn't?" The only mature response I could come up with was to stick my tongue out at her._

_"You ladies ready?" Chibs called._

_"What if we get murdered and raped." I whispered._

_"Don't worry, people tend to not rape murdered bodies."_

_"Shut up, you know what I mean." I punched her in the shoulder and we made our way to the truck. Mel entered first to sit in the middle as she was better with people and would most likely be the one talking to prevent any awkward moments, and I sat as closely to her as I could without taking my eyes off my sandals._

_I didn't hear much of the conversation Mel and Chibs had, I just focused on keeping my breathing steady._

_"Kat?" I looked at Mel with a confused look, "Chibs asked you a question."_

_"Oh sorry." I whispered. I turned to look at him, "What was your question Chibs?"_

_"I just asked how are you liking California since you moved here from Canada."_

_"I don't like the heat."_

_"Do you miss Canada then?"_

_"I don't like the cold."_

_"She is very particular about weather." Mel added in. She elbowed my arm and gave me her 'be nice to someone or I will straight up murder you look', she usually gave me this look when I asked a wrong question that made everything awkward, or when I without thinking, voiced my opinion which always seemed to offend someone. _

* * *

_We were in Charming before I knew it. Right away I liked it. It was one of those quaint little towns where everybody would know everything about everyone. It was a town I always wanted to live in since I was a little girl as I wasn't too fond of the city life. It didn't take too long after getting into Charming that we arrived at the Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair Shop. Feelings of dread and anxiety started to build up inside of me as soon as I noticed the amount of people who were outside. There was old men and young men, who looked as if they could kill me in one punch, change that, not even a punch, simply just a tap on the shoulder. _

_"What kind of repair shop is this?" I whispered as I closed the door to the truck. I guess I didn't whisper quietly enough as Chibs responded to my question._

_"Tis also a bar as well little lady."_

_I couldn't look him in the eye so I just nodded my head. I felt so out of place there. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the weather by their loose clothing while I wore a bulky sweater and long yoga pants. I guess I wasn't truly used to my new living conditions. _

_I felt immediate relief as I finally saw my mom and dad and an older man checking out the car. Mel reached for my hand and squeezed it, "Come on Kat. We all made it here in one piece, nothing to be scared of." Mel had to lead me to where our parents were._

_"Well what is the problem?" Mel asked._

_My dad directed his hand towards us, "These are my girls Melanie and Katarina, or simply Mel and Kat. Girls this is the head of the shop Clay Morrow."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

_Clay nodded his head, "We were just about to inspect the car. Shouldn't be more than two hours." He pointed in the direction of the bar, "You can get yourselves something to drink in there. We will find you when we are finished." And on that note Clay, a younger looking boy, and Bobby left._

_"You girls have a good ride?"_

_"Yeah we did Dad. That Chibs is actually a pretty nice fellow and he had a lot of interesting stories to tell."_

_"What did you think Kat?"_

_"I looked at my shoes the entire time."_

_My dad chuckled, "That's my high anxiety anti-social daughter for you." He reached down and grabbed my mom's hand, "Let's go get something to eat, I am starved."_

* * *

_"Gemma, you in there?"_

_"Where else would I be dumbass? This is my job you know."_

_Clay handed her a folder, "New customer, Doug Lowell."_

_"Goody another, put in on the table and I will sort it out." Clay gently tossed the folder onto Gemma's desk, "So is this guy a dick like some of our other customers?"_

_"Surprisingly no. Bobby told me on the way here Doug was cracking jokes, and was very pleasant. So was his wife and daughters actually, though one of them didn't speak."_

_Gemma looked at the folder, "Where did you send them?"_

_"Just to the bar."_

_"You usually don't let outsiders in Clay."_

_"I didn't want to, Bobby offered it to the parents before the kids showed up. He told them he figured they would be thirsty and probably hungry after being stuck on a highway in the blazing heat for a few hours."_

_"Well how nice of him." Gemma removed her glasses, " But I don't trust them, I am going to go check them out now. Don't like people I haven't met entering the bar."_

_"Don't trust them either babe, I don't want anyone knowing anything about club business."_

* * *

_I just sipped on water while my sister enjoyed a pop and talked to some dude named Juice, he seemed nice enough, but not enough for me to actually start a conversation. I took a look at my watch, it was time to take my pill. I politely asked where the bathroom was, and excused myself from the conversation. I felt as if everyone in the room was watching me as I made my way for the back. I am just being paranoid I thought to myself. _

_"None of these doors say bathroom. How am I suppose to know." I slowly began to walk down the hallway, "How am I this stupid to not find a bathroom?" I was concentrating on looking when a door opened behind me sending me fifty feet in the air._

* * *

_Jax looked at the scared girl in front of him. New girl, probably another crow eater he thought. "You looking for Tig? He isn't in his room" The girl said nothing and just stared with a confused look._

_"Opie isn't here either. Out with Donna. You crow eaters need to back off when someone has an old lady, and should figure out that you are simply used for when we are on a run."_

_The girl cocked her head to the side. "Are you just going to stare at me? I know I aint sleeping with you."_

_The girl raised her hands and took a few steps back, "Just looking for the bathroom man." _

_"Through there." Jax pointed behind her. The girl nodded her head and took off quickly, Jax thought he heard her mumble thank you, but he wasn't too sure. Why is there some random strange girl in the clubhouse he thought. _

* * *

_I had a minor panic attack in the bathroom. "Jesus what is wrong with me?" I hunched over and balanced myself on my two legs, "I just keep getting worse and worse." I unscrewed the lid to my prescription and took my pill. I had been on these things for almost two years now for my high anxiety and to attempt to control the severity of my anxiety attacks. As of this moment, I was pretty sure they were just sugar pills because they did nothing. I stood up and took a few deep breaths and attempted to calm myself down before I entered the room with a bunch of strangers again. I opened the door to find a women about in her late forty's to early fifty's in front of me._

_"Met your family. You must be Kat." I had forgotten to put the pill bottle back in my pocket as it was the first thing she noticed. "Drug addict?"_

_I shook my head, "Sort of. It's my anti-anxiety medication." I showed her the bottle. She didnt seem to believe me, I quickly put the bottle back into my pocket. _

_"My name is Gemma Teller Morrow."_

_"My name is Katarina James Lowell." Gemma didnt say anything else to me, she just walked away. I finally released the breath I didn't realise I had been holding in for so long. Jesus that women is scary I thought to myself. _


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry if the first few chapters are a bit boring, it is just the backstory right now. Once it is over I promise you, the story will be more interesting.***

_I remained where I was standing for a few moments waiting for my heart to slow itself down. Get a hold of yourself Kat I thought to myself, she was just a women not a serial killer for Christ sake. I took two more pills and made my way back to the main part of the bar. There was not a soul insight, "Mom? Dad?" I called, "Where did you go?" No one replied to my calls so I just naturally assumed the worst case scenario, the zombie apocalypse had happened and they were all dead. I took a quick look around the bar, I took note that there were no bloody marks or foot prints around the room, so maybe the apocalypse hadn't happened yet. A noise behind me caught my attention, I turned to look and saw an older gentleman carrying an oxygen tank with him. _

_"Are you Kat?" I didn't respond, I simply nodded my head. _

_"Your parents went out to the office to pay for the car. Clay likes people to pay upfront." I just continued to stare at the gentleman._

_"What's the matter? Cat go your tongue?" I shook my head no in response. He took a cigar out of his pocket and simply smelt it before putting it back. "You smoke?" the man asked me. I once again shook my head in a no response. "Don't smoke till you are at least fifty, it will give you peace of mind knowing that you will not die from lung cancer, or carry around this stupid tank."_

_"Okay sir." I whispered._

_"My goodness, it speaks." He waved me over, "Come join me at the bar little lady."_

_"I am not old enough to drink."_

_"Neither are half the kids in America, but they do it anyway. Come sit."_

_I nodded my head, and sat beside him. He offered me his hand, "Name is Piermont Winston, but I go as Piney."_

_I shook his hand, Katarina James Lowell, I go by Kat."_

_"Very nice to meet you miss."_

_I don't know how long I sat with Piney, but it was the first time in a long time I actually felt comfortable with a stranger. I found myself laughing at his jokes, and listening intently to his stories about his life in the war. He listened to my stories as well, though they weren't as interesting. _

_"Kat?" Mel entered the bar, "There you are. I've been looking for you."_

_"Sorry Mel, I have just been sitting with Piney here. Have you two met yet?"_

_"We met just for a minute before." Mel reached out and shook his hand, "Nice to see you again Piney." Mel turned to me, "Dad has paid for the mechanical work, so we are heading back to the motel, then going to get some dinner, after that Mom and Dad want to check out Charming."_

_"I'll be right there Mel."_

_Mel said her goodbye to Piney and left the bar. I turned to him, "I am sorry but I have got to go now."_

_"No worries. Thank you for spending time with an old man like me."_

_"Pleasure was all mine. You remind me of my grandpa in a lot of ways."_

_"Then he must of been a smart man."_

_I chuckled, "He sure is. Goodbye Piney."_

* * *

_I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned in the strange bed I was in. I turned to look at Mel. She looked so peaceful laying there, "How can you be sleeping right now?" I whispered in her ear. Her response was to mumble something incoherently, then she smacked me in the face and rolled over to face the other side of the bed. "I forgot you were an aggressive sleeper." I turned to face the window, and stared up at the moon. Tomorrow I will be in my own bed I thought to myself, and back to my usual routine. Today when dad said we were going on an adventure I got stressed out as I keep to a strict schedule to prevent any surprises. When he told us it could turn into an overnight trip I just about died from the panic that was building up in my chest. I stared out the window for maybe a half an hour before I looked at the clock beside the bed. "Two thirty in the morning? Why can't I sleep?" I got myself up from out of the covers and stalked my way towards the door. I opened it slowly to prevent anyone from waking up and made my way out of the room. Back at home, on nights like this when I couldn't sleep, I would lay outside on the grass and stare up out at the sky, the cool night air always made me sleepy, and tonight I hoped it would work. _

* * *

_Jax had been sleeping at the clubhouse for a few nights now. He claimed it to be for work reasons as the ATF was still on their asses, and he wanted to make sure their trail was covered as Opie's sentence was almost up, but actually, he couldn't stand the bitch he married. He didn't know what had attracted him to Wendy in the first place, but within six months, they were married.. Jax figured he had been lonely, and simply decided to marry her just for shits and giggles. But now, he could wring her throat. Wendy Case was a previous crow eater, and still a drug addict, though she had tried to maintain her sobriety which never worked. He couldn't stand being in the same room as her, so he had to leave, tomorrow he was going to file the divorce papers and end his relationship with the crank whore. Jax himself tossed and turned that night. So much was on his mind, Opie's release, the run him and the gang were going on tomorrow, and the looming threat of the Mayans hanging over their heads. "Fuck this shit." Jax got himself dressed and thought a drive would do him so good. The night air made him relax a little bit, but he still felt tense._

* * *

_I kept my eyes closed enjoying the night air, which was in no way calming me down. This was a stupid idea I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and just stared up at the stars. I am going to get murdered tonight I thought, I took a deep breathe to try to relax. I concentrated on the noises of the night, the crickets, the birds chirping, and the sound of a motorcycle close by. I was right, I thought, I knew I was going to get murdered tonight. _

_"Everything okay here miss?" the voice asked. I sat up quick and turned to look at the stranger who had ruined my quiet time. _

_"Everything is good." I said in a mumble._

_He took a look around on his motorbike, "Mind me asking why you are out here in the middle of the night?"_

_"Just enjoying the fresh air." _

_"At three in the morning?"_

_"Best time to do it." He took a cigarette out of his pocket and lighted it. He offered one to me, but I politely declined. _

_I finally got up the courage and attempted to make eye contact. He was probably one of the hottest guys I had ever seen. His blonde hair went right below his ear length, and had a scruffy beard coming in. He was wearing a grey top, and a black leather jacket that read, "V. President and Men of Mayhem" on one side and "Redwood Original" on the other. I also realised he was the same guy I had met this afternoon._

_"What's a crow eater?"_

_"What?" My question had caught him off guard_

_"This afternoon you called me a crow eater, and mentioned something about a friend and old lady. What did you mean?"_

_Jax finally realised where he had seen the girl sitting on the ground in front of him, "No wonder you looked so familiar, you were the girl I saw today. And the words mean nothing, an inside joke." He took another drag and joined me on the ground, "Mind if I join you?"_

_"Not at all."_

_He offered me his hand, "Name is Jax Teller" _

_I shook his hand, "My name is Katarina James Lowell, but everyone calls me Kat."_

_He took another drag from his cigarette, "You with the family whose car broke down today?"_

_"That I am, my dad decided we should go on an adventure for the day. None of us realised our adventure would be a bit longer than expected. Will we be spending another day in Charming?""_

_Jax took another drag. "Your vehicle should be ready by tomorrow."_

_"What was the issue?"_

_"You somehow had a mice nest in your engine that caused it to overheat." He must of saw the sad look in my eyes as he quickly added, "Don't worry, no mice were found."_

_"Thank god, I would of cried for weeks." _

_Jax gave a hearty laugh, and laid back on his elbows. "Beautiful night isn't it?"_

_"Yeah." I eyed him suspiciously, he took notice._

_"What's up?"_

_"Why are you out this time of night? Don't you work or something?"_

_"Got the day off tomorrow, and I like the night time air similar to yourself."_

_"I am sure there are much more fun things you could be doing right now."_

_"Oh there is. I could be partying with my pals right now, but tonight I decided to stay in. I don't know why at this moment." I took my resting position on the ground beside Jax. The two of us didn't speak for a while, we both just watched the night sky. _

_"You are not going to kill me are you?"_

_"What?"_

_"You just look like the type who would carry a gun or a knife." _

_"Well don't worry, tonight I left both at home."_

_"Well thank god." We both looked at each other and smiled. I wasn't sure why, but I actually felt comfortable with this stranger. I focused my attention back onto the starry sky, _

_"A shooting star, make a wish."_

_"Wishes don't come true."_

_"Don't be so pessimistic Mr. Teller. You have to have some positive thoughts to live in this world."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes." I rolled onto my side and looked at him, "That's how I manage to survive everyday."_

* * *

_Jax was surprised by how the girl had viewed the world, he had seen some dark things, but he couldn't believe that she could of seen the same things, let alone have done the same things. _

_"How old are you?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"You look too young to have such a view about life. I mean, you have to force yourself to think positive things to live day to day, and you look too young to be even close to thirty."_

_"I am only eighteen, but I am turning nineteen soon, my sister is twenty-one."_

_"She like you?"_

_Kat shook her head, "No, she is brave, while I am the coward."_

_"I don't think you are a coward, you are sitting with a stranger in the middle of the night, in a town you have never been in before. That takes guts."_

_"I never thought of it that way."_

_"I am glad I could change your perspective." _

_"Why are you sitting with a strange girl in the middle of the night anyway?"_

_"Well at first I thought you were a dead body, but turns out you weren't dead as I could tell you were breathing and moving. And as for your question, I don't have an answer."_

_"Very interesting Mr. Teller." Kat got up off the grass and brushed herself off._

_"I should at least try to get some sleep this evening. It was nice to meet you Mr. Teller."_

_"Please call me something else, you make me feel old."_

_"Fine then, have yourself a goodnight mystery man." She turned and began to make her way for her door to the motel, she entered the room and closed the door behind her. Jax sat on the grass for a little bit longer. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the cold breeze over his face._

_"Hey." He opened his eyes to see Kat standing above him, "I am still wide awake."_

_"Me to." Jax got off the grass and looked into her brown eyes. The brown eyes quickly looked away and down at her stomach._

_"I am also very hungry."_

_"I know what we can do." _

* * *

_It was now five in the morning, and Jax and I were sitting on a hill located outside of Charming. We were both stuffed from our hamburgers that Jax was so nice to buy. _

_"Thank you for joining me Kat."_

_"You are welcome. I was a bit nervous at first, but I am glad I came. I had a lot of fun actually." _

_"You seem surprised about that."_

_"Cause I am. I never go anywhere with people I have just met, Jackson Teller."_

_It was in those two hours that we got to learned a lot about each other (though Jax didn't tell Kat about the club life)._

_"So this incident that happened of yours, that is why you are so high anxiety, and socially awkward, and a whole bunch of other mental issues?"_

_"You are correct. I was fine before I went into the store that day. I would of stayed in that day if I would of known I would of gotten stabbed and seen someone get shot through the head."_

_"Where did you get stabbed."_

_"On my right rib cage."_

_"That must of been awful to experience."_

_"It really was. I still have nightmares almost every night. I try to avoid sleep as long as I can."_

_"Can't the doctors do anything about it?"_

_"No. They just gave me pills to help me keep calm, and help me sleep. That's all they can really do for me." I looked at him and forced myself to smile, to prevent myself from crying. Whenever I talked about my past I always seemed to tear up and weep. _

_Jax took a look at the watch on his wrist, "Shit." He looked at me, "I didn't realise how much time had gone by."_

_"Do you have to be somewhere."_

_"No. But I figure you need your sleep."_

_"You trying to get rid of me now?"_

_Jax laughed, "No, but you have pulled an all nighter, you are going to be really tired soon."_

_"Can you take me back later? I want to see the sun rise, it is already starting and I figured it would be nice to see." Jax smiled at me, _

_"Okay."_


	4. Chapter 4

_"All set for you Mr. Lowell." Clay handed my dad the keys, "Just a mouse nest in your engine."_

_"A mouse nest? How did that get in there?"_

_"No idea."_

_"That is really strange, I had this car checked out before we left."_

_"Who did you get your car checked with."_

_"Pete's Mechanic."_

_"Yeah those guys suck."_

* * *

_My sister, mom, and I waited in the car. Mel and mom were talking about how much they loved the town of Charming, and glad they were able to see it. I was sprawled out in the back sleeping away. I guess Jax had been right, an all nighter probably wasn't the best idea, but it was probably one of the greatest nights I had ever had in a long time, a night that didn't make me sick to my stomach due to the dream that haunted me for the past two years. Doctors called it something similar to post traumatic stress disorder that affected me severely, and that I should be able to overcome it soon. So far that day hasn't happened yet. A few years back, I was shopping for my mom's birthday present around the mall. On this particular day it had been busy, so the crowd was huge. Little did I know that someone had a gun and had opened fired. I was one of the hostages the guy kept, along with a mother and child, an elder man, and a young man. When the psycho wasn't looking I managed to help the mother with her child and the old man run, but they slowed me down and I got stabbed. While bleeding on the ground, the young man stepped in front of me to protect me. He was shot in the head, and the blood spilt all over my face, and his dead body landed in my lap. I didn't even know the poor man's name. The psycho shot himself shortly after. I had not been the same since that day. Every night I have the man's face in my mind, and the vision of the bullet exiting his head. _

_"Thank you so much for the help." I heard my dad called._

_He entered the vehicle and pulled out of the lot._

_"Wasn't that fun guys? Didn't I tell you we were going on an adventure." _

_"Oh it was so much fun." I replied sarcastically._

_He looked at me through the rear-view mirror, "Didn't you have a little fun Kat?"_

_I smiled to myself thinking about last night, "Yeah I did."_

* * *

_Jax watched the vehicle pull out of the lot. _

_"What's up?" Chibs came over and sat beside him, "You look like you have something on your mind Jackie Boy."_

_"Just thinking about Wendy."_

_"Ah yes, the nutcase. You leaving her yet?"_

_"I am. Filed the divorce papers this morning."_

_"Atta boy." Chibs patted Jax on the back, "Leave her. Get a new start on life. Find another girl."_

_Something must of changed in Jax's facial features as Chibs looked at him suspiciously._

_"What is it?"_

_"You already got another girl on your mind Jackie Boy?"_

_"No I don't."_

_"I know you better than you think. That look on your face says it all." Chibs took out a cigarette and lighted it, "You are not thinking about Tara again are you? It's been years since you have heard from her. That is one girl you have to move on from."_

_Jax looked at the recent pictures taken on his phone, there were at least ten of him and Kat making silly faces, Jax smiled at them, "No its not Tara."_

* * *

_"Kat." Mel smacked me in the face._

_"Ow." I rubbed my cheek, "What was that for?"_

_"We are home now, and we are moving stuff out of the vehicle. We need your help."_

_I was still groggy, and couldn't process information at the moment. I rubbed the back of my head, "What time is it?"_

_"Three in the afternoon."_

_"How long have I been out for?"_

_"About three hours."_

_"And no one woke me?"_

_"You looked so peaceful sleeping. The last thing we wanted to do was to anger the beast."_

_I got out of the vehicle and picked my bag out of the back of the van and entered the home. I threw my case onto the floor and crashed down on my bed. "Nothing is better than home." I whispered to myself as I held my pillow close. Nothing was better than home, but it felt different for some reason that I couldn't place my finger on. _

_"Kat."_

_"Yeah mom?"_

_"You forgot these in the car." She threw me my pill bottle and joined me on my bed, "I am really proud of you sweetheart. You did so well yesterday."_

_"I did do well didn't I?"_

_"Yeah usually when we go anywhere, your bottle is three quarters empty by the time we get back. This time, there is only one quarter missing. Quite an improvement I must say." She kissed me on my forehead._

_"I am proud of you to mom."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"You didn't get all panicked about Dad's driving on the way home. You are not shaking."_

_My mom laughed, "I guess you and I had both improved somehow over this unexpected trip."_

_"We sure did."_

* * *

_It had been a month since our little adventure to Charming, and I did miss it. I liked it a whole lot better than Sacramento, the city was too big for me, and didn't have the small town charm to it. Since visiting Charming, my anxiety had died down a bit. Instead of taking my pills every few hours, I was only taking four a day now. My dreams were less violent also, I continued to wake up in the night, but now I didn't scream (which made my parents very happy as now they could get a full night sleep.) The lowering of my anxiety could of also been affected by a certain person whom I talked with almost everyday. _

_"Kat." My mom peaked her head into my room, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" _

_I looked up from my 'Lord of the Rings' book, "Yeah sure, what is it mom?"_

_"Your dad and I are going out tonight, and your sister Mel is going out with some friends, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with having the house to yourself for the night."_

_"Yeah I am good, as long as you lock the door, I should be fine." _

_"You sure honey? If you are scared I understand." I placed my book down on the bed,_

_"No its cool mom. I haven't had the house to myself in a long time. I will be fine, and I shall have the phone by my side for the entire night, so leave your phone on."_

_Mom walked over and kissed me on my head, "I shall honey."_

* * *

_"Has the divorce been finalized yet?" Gemma asked Jax over the phone._

_"No mom it hasn't. We are still working out the details."_

_"Well work faster. I am tired of calling that whore my daughter-in-law."_

_"And I am tired of calling her my wife."_

_"I told you not to marry her. I told you multiple times."_

_"I know that." Jax tried to changed the subject, "Dinner for Opie still on tonight?"_

_"Of course it is. I took the day off work to slave away. After five years locked up, he needs a proper meal. Is he back yet?"_

_"Yeah. He is with Donna and the kids right now. I figured he needed some alone time with them." Gemma didn't respond, "Mom is everything okay?"_

_"Shit, something is burning in the kitchen. I got to go, I will see you tonight." _

_"Wait mom."_

_"What is it?"_

_"There is a tiny chance I will be late for the dinner tonight. I already checked with Op, he said it was okay with him."_

_"Why are you going to be late?"_

_"Just got some loose ends to clear up."_

_"Okay baby. Don't be too late though, tonight is a celebration." Gemma hung up the phone._

_Jax put the phone back in his pocket and put his helmet back on his head. He figured tonight would be a goodnight to give Kat a surprise visit. _

* * *

_I was in my comfortable pyjamas, and was getting ready for my movie marathon. My mom had ordered Chinese food for me so that I wouldn't starve tonight. Looking over the amount of food, it looked as if she ordered for five people, but I didn't care, I loved food. As soon as I sat down to eat, a knock came from my door. I looked at the clock, it read five. "That's strange, all of them are suppose to be out for the night." Another knock happened on the door. I quickly got off the couch and made my way to the window, I took a peak out the curtains but I couldn't see anyone. "I wonder who is here. One of them probably forgot something." I took a deep breathe and opened the door, "What did you guys for...?" I stopped midsentence._

_"Hi." Jax said. I just stared confused at him. I was finally able to form the word "Hi."_

* * *

_Jax took note of her outfit, Kat was clearly not expecting any visitors. She was dressed in an oversized red plaid shirt and grey shorts Her hair brown hair was in a messy bun, and her brown eyes looked confused. "You going to invite me in?"_

_"I am so sorry Jax. Please come in." She opened the door wider._

_"Nice place you got here."_

_"Why thank you Jax." Kat walked into the living room and started cleaning up, "I am sorry, I wasn't expecting any visitors this evening. It was my junk food night."_

_Jax looked around, "Where is everyone?"_

_"Parents are on a date, so they are gone for the rest of the evening, and Mel is gone out drinking with friends, so she will be gone as well."_

_"Partying by yourself then?"_

_"Always." Kat gave him a big smile and closed the distance between them to give him a big hug. "I am so happy to see you."_

_"Good, from the look on your face just a few moments ago I was thinking you weren't." _

_"No, I was just surprised that's all, __would you like anything to drink?"_

_"No thanks, I am good."_

_"Would you like to sit down at least?", Kat motioned to the couch. Jax took her offer and made himself comfortable. She took a spot beside him,_

_"So what are you doing here?"_

_"Thought I would come and say hi."_

_"Well that was very nice of you." Kat smiled at him, "So you drove three hours from Charming to come see me?"_

_"More or less."_

_"Was there a particular reason?"_

_"Wanted to know if you wanted to go to a get together tonight?" Jax immediately saw the worry I flash in Kat's eyes, "Don't worry it is small gathering. My friend Opie who I told you about is finally home."_

_"Oh that's good to hear."_

_"So do you want to go?"_

_"To the party?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Wouldn't I be the odd one out? I mean I wouldn't know anyone, and I am an outsider. Shouldn't it be just for close friends and family?"_

_"Yeah, but I don't have a date."_

_Kat looked shocked, "So I am a date?"_

_"Not really a date, more like a friend who tagged along."_

_"Don't you have a wife for stuff like this?"_

_"Not for much longer, papers are almost finalized." _

_"Well that's good to hear. Soon you can find yourself some more ladies." Jax laughed,_

_"I guess you are right."_

_"Pfft, of course I am."_

_"So will you go with me tonight?"_

_"I would very much like to go."_

* * *

_We arrived at his mom's house around eight. I stopped in the driveway, "Do I look okay?"_

_Jax turned to look at me, "You look fine. You could of even worn your pyjamas to this thing."_

_"I wanted to impress your mom. If she is the lady who I think she is, she scares me." Jax laughed. He walked over to me and took my hand, "Just remain calm."_

_"Panic is starting to build up Jax."_

_"The pills are in your pocket, take it when you are really nervous and about to breakdown." I quickly reached for my pocket to get the bottle, Jax stopped me. "Not yet." He walked me to Gemma's door and entered. So it begins I thought._

_"Who is the girl?" Some guy called out._

_"Tig, this is Kat." Jax started pointing to other people around the room, "Tig, Juice, Chibs, Clay, Donna, Bobby, Happy, Piney, Ellie and Kenny, and the man of the hour Opie."_

_I nodded my head, "Nice to meet you all."_

_"Is he here yet?" Gemma exited the kitchen and stopped dead when she looked at me._

_"Mom, you know Kat." Gemma placed her hands on her hips, _

_"Why yes I do." Gemma then looked away from me, "Dinner is served everyone."_

_As soon as I had walked into the room, I knew I was unwelcomed. No one attempted to make eye contact with me, and never directed their questions towards me except for Piney whom I sat beside for the majority of the night._

_"What made you come back to Charming miss." Piney asked me._

_"Jax found me, we kept in touch, and then a few hours ago he came to my house and invited me to come along." I whispered into Piney's ear, "I think no one wants me here."_

_Piney took a quick look around the room, he whispered back into my ear, "I think you maybe right," he put his hand on my shoulder, "You may want to leave now, they get violent with people who sit quietly."_

_"It is not nice to mock."_

_"Don't worry about them, they will warm up eventually."_

_I forced myself to smile, "Okay." I knew Piney was probably lieing to me to not hurt my feelings, but I had been in multiple situations where I had been unwanted, and this gathering was no different. Piney excused himself to go talk with Opie outside, leaving me by myself on the couch. I just stared down at my drink._

_"You having any fun?" Jax took a spot beside me._

_"I don't think your friends really like me that much."_

_"Don't worry, they will grow to like you."_

_"I hope so."_

_"Jax!" Gemma called from the kitchen, "I need you to get something for me. I cannot reach it."_

_"Coming Mom."_

_Jax excused himself and got up, saying he wouldn't take long. It had been about ten minutes later when I heard his laugh come from the kitchen, signalling that he had helped his mom with whatever she needed, and that she was simply keeping him in there to stay away from me. I normally wouldn't come up with that conclusion, but everyone left shortly afterward and hadn't returned, all that was left was me, Tig, and his blonde haired date, and those two were too busy focusing on each other's mouths to pay the slightest attention to me. Taking this as a sign that I should leave, I quietly got up, and without anyone noticing, I made my way out the front door of the home. _

_The night air was a bit chilly, I cursed myself for not bringing a coat with me. I wrapped myself up as best as I could and made my way down the front steps. I took a look at my wrist watch. "Nine o clock, that is not so bad. Maybe I still have time to catch a bus back." Sadly I had no idea what direction I was suppose to head in. I looked up and down both sides of the street; not one sign of life was on either side. I popped two of my pills, "Alright, here goes nothing."_

* * *

_Chibs left the kitchen to go for his smoke break. "Don't suck her dry there buddy." Chibs patted Tig on the shoulder._

_Tig moved his lips from the girls mouth, "Fuck right off." He gave Chibs the middle finger and switched his focus back to his date. As Chibs was leaving the room he noticed something seemed off. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he thought someone else would of been there with Tig. Chibs immediately thought of Kat, who came with Jax tonight. She didn't say much except whispers to Piney and to Jax, but overall she didn't seem too bad. He then began to feel bad because no one had spoken to her much that night, he decided to see if she had gone to the bathroom. _

_The bathroom was empty, and the only occupied room was where Ellie and Kenny were sleeping. "I wonder where she went." Chibs checked back in the living room and had noticed that a pair of shoes were missing, "This is not good." Chibs left the house and looked up and down the street. He saw no sign of movement, "Jesus Christ, I hope she didn't just go her own way."_

_"Who you looking for?" Juice joined Chibs outside, "There are no prostitutes on this street."_

_"Shh laddie, keep your voice down."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Jackie Boy's date isn't in the house. I don't know where she could have gone."_

_"Relax man, she could of gone for a walk, or could just be in the backyard. Nothing to stress over."_

_Gun shots were heard in the distance. "Okay maybe I lied, this could be something to stress over."_

_"Go get the others. I will go ahead and check it out." Chibs ran to his motorcycle, "Don't mention to Jackie his date isn't there either."_

_Chibs pulled out of the driveway and drove off into the night. _


	5. Chapter 5

_"Cold. Very Cold." Why did I decide to go for a walk? My teeth were chattering, and my legs were shaking. I took a look at my watch, "Nine thirty. Damn, I thought I had been gone longer." I turned myself around and headed in the opposite direction__, returning to the home of Gemma Teller. I stopped in the middle of the street and looked around, "I have no idea where I am." Nothing looked familiar to me, it seemed the road had completely changed in a span of moments. I couldn't have gotten far, I went straight the entire time, so the house should be just up ahead. Nothing in the street jogged my memory, I could of past the house already without even knowing it. "Damn, what the hell am I suppose to do now?" At that moment I heard the sound of a vehicle approaching. Yay, people I thought to myself. I stood off to the side of the road so I wouldn't get hit and waited. The sound of the vehicle approaching grew louder and louder, in a span of a few seconds, four motorcycles zoomed past me. At first it looked as if they were racing, but then the sound of guns were sent through the night air. I turned to see one of the motorcycles had fallen. _

_"Take that you fucking son." One of the men spit on the body (oh shit, he's dead I thought.)_

_The three men laughed and revved their motorcycles, but then dialed the engines down when they noticed me. _

_"Hey boys, it looks like we got a witness." Fuck was the only word that passed through my head. I know I couldn't outrun them, but I decided to try. I bolted down the street._

_"Get the little bitch." one of them yelled_

_I thought I had a pretty good head start on them, until bullets started hitting the ground behind me. "Oh shit, oh shit." I screamed as I did a dance/avoidance run down the street. I guess one of them had taken a short cut because he caught me off and smacked me with a pipe of some kind and knocked me to the ground._

_"Boss we got her."_

_I assumed the leader pulled up and walked over to me. He placed his foot on my throat, I struggled to breathe. _

_"Wrong place and the wrong time sweetheart. You should of tucked yourself in hours ago." He took his foot of my throat and squatted down beside me, in his hands was a knife. "I cannot risk the chance of you ratting on us. See we just killed our sworn enemy, The Sons." He pushed the knife harder into my throat just enough to pierce skin. I could feel a little bit of blood starting to drip. "Now it is your turn to join the bastard."_

_"Make sure I am dead next time." A bullet went through the guys head.. I screamed in horror seeing his head land on my chest. The two other men were caught off guard and didn't have enough time to make an escape route as the man (whom I assume was the one on the bike) had shot them both dead._

_"Fucking Mayans." He brought his gun down and placed it into his belt. "You alright miss?"_

_I was frozen in shock. I couldn't move or even breathe. I had seen two people get shot through the head in my lifetime, a sight that no one should see._

_"Miss. Miss." The stranger kneeled down beside me, "Blink your eyes for me to show you are still functioning."_

_It took a lot of effort, but I was able to blink twice. "That's a good girl." he rolled the dead body off of me, and helped me stand up. "See you are okay."_

_I was still frozen in shock. All my muscles were tight, and didn't feel like working for me. My breathing was irregular, and my heart was pulsing at an unhealthy rate._

_The stranger stepped in front of me to look me in the eyes, "My name is Half-Sack, what's is your name?"_

* * *

_Chibs drove up to the site, where he managed to find one single police car, and Unser standing by._

_"Jesus, what happened Unser."_

_Unser just shook his head, "Do you want the real truth? Or the truth we are telling the public so they don't freak out?"_

_"Both."_

_"False truth; three men got drunk, and were stupid enough to play with a loaded gun. One guy shot two of his friends, and not wanting to face police, he then shot himself in the head."_

_"What's the real truth."_

_"Go ahead and ask the prospect over there." Unser motioned to behind the police car. From what Chibs could see, the prospect was cuddling someone._

_"What the hell happened prospect?" Chibs stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kat in his arms. _

_Half-Sack whispered, " The Mayans you sent me to look after to see if they were involved in an illegal drug trade saw me, and three guys chased me here." He motioned to Kat in his arms, "She saw everything and they attacked her. She is in shock, and just stopped the hysterics right before you showed up."_

_Chibs walked slowly towards the girl, "Everything is alright miss."_

_I raised my head and looked at him. Chibs could tell from the look of her that she was shaking, and had been crying as her eyes were red and puffy. She left Hal-Sack and gave Chibs a hug._

_"There, there, it's alright sweetie. No one is going to hurt you now."_

* * *

_"What the hell happened?" Clay got off his bike and headed for the prospect. He pointed a finger in his face, "Did you do this?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And three people died because of it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Fuck." Clay wanted to punch something at this moment, and the prospect's face was looking like a good option, "Anyone see you?"_

_"Just one person."_

_"Who?"_

_"A girl. She hasn't told me her name yet. Too shaken up."_

_Jax who was standing beside Clay felt a little panic build up in his chest, "Where is she?"_

_The prospect motioned behind the car. Jax quickly walked around, and saw what he feared. Kat was sitting on the ground shaking. Her hands were over her face, and she was hunched over. Chibs was sitting right beside me stroking her back, he looked up at Jax. "Your date had a little fun tonight."_

_"Is she okay?"_

_"I don't know. She hasn't said a word, her breathing has finally started to return to normal."_

_"I'll take it from here." Jax picked Kat up in his arms, and brought her over to his bike. "I am going to take her back to the club house to get her cleaned up."_

_He didn't wait for anyone to respond. He held her close, and was out of there in a flash. She didn't say a word the whole way there, she just shook uncontrollably. Jax did take notice when he picked her up, she held him close and hadn't let go. At the club house Jax carried her in, and brought her into his room and placed her on the edge of the bed._

_"Kat, can you say anything." She didn't look at Jax, her brown eyes remained locked on the ground. "I am going to get you cleaned up okay?" She still didn't respond. Jax got a towel from the bathroom, and started wiping the blood off her face. She looked so pale under the blood, right now, she had the innocence of a child. "I need to get you dressed now." He walked over to his dresser, and brought out his favourite grey shirt, "This will do fine." He lifted up her shirt and placed the grey shirt on her. He removed her pants, and gave her his shorts. Jax picked Kat up and tucked her into bed. He made sure she was comfortable under the blankets before he took his leave._

_"Jax?" Kat's voiced sounded like a little child's. He turned to look at her._

_"Yes."_

_"Don't leave me tonight. Just lay with me please."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_Kat nodded her head, "I want someone to be there when I wake up from my nightmare."_

_Jax nodded and walked over to the bed and laid down beside her, and brought her into his arms. Kat then began to cry. Jax just rubbed her back and just held her tightly. He didn't know how long they laid like this, but finally he could hear her breathing pattern in a steady place, signalling she was sleeping. Jax looked down at Kat's face. He knew he shouldn't have brought her along with him, but he wanted to see her and spend time with her, because of his mistake, Kat would probably be under more psychological issues then ever before. She looked ever so peaceful in his arms. He didn't know why he did it, but he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead._

_"I am so sorry."_

* * *

_The light that streamed through the window had woken me that morning. My eyes were incredibly sore, and I was having a difficult time trying to open them. I sat up in the bed rubbing my eyes._

_"Bout time you woke up." The voice shocked me. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Gemma was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, holding some type of beverage in her hand. I took note of my surroundings; I was in a room that I had never seen before, and was in clothes that were not mine. I was confused for a moment, but all of the previous night's events hit me like a brick, and I began to tear up. Gemma got up out of the corner and joined me on the bed._

_"Drink this." She offered me the beverage in her hands. Without thinking, I took a sip. It was the taste of mocha, my pick me up in the morning. I gave her a questioning glance,_

_"Jax told me it was your favourite." She reached over and moved a piece of hair from my face, "He is gone out at the moment, should be back soon. He asked me to watch over you." She pulled me into a hug, "How are you doing?"_

_"The image wont leave my mind. The sight of his brain exploding, and the blood splatter."_

_"It was a shame for you to see that baby." She grabbed my face in between her hands and looked into my eyes, "That is something no one should have to see."_

_"I am sorry I ruined the party."_

_"That's okay. Right now we got to focus on getting you better. I already called your mom and told her you were fine, and would be spending the day here, so she wouldn't worry."_

_"Thanks Mrs. Teller-Morrow."_

_"It's Gemma sweetie, none of this Mrs. crap."_

_I giggled, "Okay."_

_"Why did you leave the house?"_

_"Felt no one wanted me there. Thought it best that I should leave."_

_"You could of joined us..."_

_I cut Gemma off, "I know when I am not welcomed. I have experienced it many times, last night was no different. It's okay if you don't like me Gemma, happens quite a lot to me."_

_"I don't dislike you."_

_"But..?"_

_She eyed me, "I don't trust you."_

_I nodded at her, "Fair enough. I can accept that answer."_

_"Do you want to know why?"_

_I took another sip of my drink, "It is your reason Gemma. I don't want to force you to tell me something you don't want to tell me."_

_Gemma didn't speak for a few moments, "I think I am going to like you Kat."_

* * *

_Gemma was right, she did like Kat. In the conversation they had in Jax's room, Gemma gained a lot of respect for the girl._

_"How is she?" Piney asked._

_"She is okay. Better than last night. She is actually a good kid."_

_Clay took a drag from his cigar, "Can we trust her?"_

_"I do. And you know my gut is never wrong about someone."_

_"Except for Wendy." Jax entered the room. Everyone took notice of the panicked expression on his face._

_"What's wrong baby."_

_"Wendy is pregnant."_

_Everyone looked stunned. They all had a deer in headlight look on their face, the only one who spoke up was Juice,_

_"Shit."_

* * *

_I still felt like I had the blood all over me. I took two showers that morning and I still felt dirty. Gemma had given my some of Donna's clothes to wear for the day, as mine were currently being washed. I just sat in the shower, and just let the hot water poor on me. I couldn't function, all my mind could think about was the dead man's head that had laid on my chest. It still felt as if it was there. Jax knocked on the door, "Kat, you okay in there?"_

_I wiped the water (or tears) from my eyes, "Yeah everything is good."_

_Jax walked in, "I don't believe you." He moved the shower curtain to one side, and turned off the water._

_"Do you mind?"_

_"Not at all." Jax took off his shoes and socks, and sat beside me in the tub._

_I held myself close and looked at him, "You know I am naked right?" Jax took a look over me,_

_"I thought you were wearing invisible clothing." When Jax looked over her body, he took notice. She wasn't the smallest girl, but was at a healthy weight, and had a lovely hourglass took note of the scar just under her right breast in the rib region from where she had been stabbed two years before._

_"What are you looking at?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Then stop staring at me. I am not a piece of meat." I made myself comfortable in the tub, "Why are you here anyway?"_

_"Wanted to check up on you."_

_"I know that, and I really do appreciate it, but why in the bathroom, when I am taking a shower?"_

_"I don't know." I took note of the sadness in his voice,_

_"I know I haven't known you long enough, but I can somehow already tell when something is bugging you, what is it?"_

_"Remember last month when I told you about my wife."_

_"Yeah, you wanted to divorce her."_

_"Well she is pregnant."_

_I could feel my face move into a shocked expression, "Is it yours?"_

_"Yes. Wendy maybe many things, but she believes in monogamy, when in a serious relationship, she never cheats." _

_"I am sorry Jax. Does this mean the divorce proceedings will drop?"_

_"No I am still going to divorce her, but I am going to be there for my kid." _

_"I know she is a bitch and all, but don't you want to stay with her for the kid? So it can experience their mom and dad being together."_

_"I would like that, but I cannot stand the bitch."_

_"Why did you marry her then?"_

_"Honestly I have no idea."_

_"Nice."_

_Jax looked at me, "How are you feeling"_

_"Well, I am not shaking as badly as I was last night. My head hurts from being smacked by the pipe. My neck is sore from where the guy stepped on my throat. I cant get the image out of my mind." Tears had formed in my eyes, "Why did they go after me?" I started to cry._

_Jax began to feel guilt. Kat could of died last night, if she had, her death would be on his hands. _

_"I want to show you something."_

_"Can I get dressed first? I am still pretty naked."_

_He chuckled, "Meet me outside when you are cleaned up."_

_I got dressed quickly, and joined Jax outside. He was sitting on his bike, holding a helmet for me._

_"You ready?"_

_"I guess. Where you taking me?"_

_"It's a surprise." _

* * *

_It was about a twenty minute ride before we got to the cemetery. "Why are we here?" I took off the helmet and got off the bike. Jax took my hand and lead me into a row of graves. He didn't say anything at first, until we stopped. _

_"Take a look." I looked down, the name I was looking at was John Teller. _

_"Your dad?"_

_"Yeah my old man."_

_"Is this all you wanted to show me?"_

_"That, and I wanted to tell you why you were in the crossfire last night."_

_"It wasn't because I was just some gorgeous girl?" I said sarcastically, I then winked at Jax._

_He smiled, "No."_

_We took a seat beside his father's grave. "It all started with my old man. He had returned from the Vietnam war, he formed the motorcycle club Sons of Anarchy with Piney."_

_I sat intently listening to Jax's story. I was surprised by what I was hearing, I never would of expected for a motorcycle club to be in such an innocent town as Charming. I looked down at my feet for the remainder of the story. I didn't realized he had stopped talking._

_"Kat?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You okay."_

_"I am feeling a little numb right now. I mean, you just told me, you are in a club. The club includes arms trafficking, assault, drug trafficking, murder, extortion, and multiple other criminal activities. There are other multiple clubs or gangs whom you guys fight with, and shoot at. Multiple people within the your club have been in jail, you have been investigated by the ATF, you are close connections with the police in Charming..."_

_"You sound like you are panicking."_

_"You think? How am I suppose to react to this?"_

_"You are taking it better than I thought."_

_"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better." I looked up at him, "Why did you tell me this?"_

_"Friends are suppose to tell each other their secrets."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes, but I cannot tell you anymore about the club."_

_" I can respect your decision." I lightly punched him in the shoulder, "I think we could become great friends partner." Jax helped me off the ground, and we proceeded back to his bike, "Jax."_

_"What is it?"_

_"You do realise it is going to take sometime before I am used to this."_

_"Yeah I know." Jax turned away from Kat and started getting his bike ready. _

_"God I am an idiot!" _

_"Why is that?"_

_"The back of your jacket says it all. It practically screams I am in a motorcycle club." I took Jax's helmet, "Sons of Anarchy, Red Wood Originals." I smacked myself in the forehead, "Duh."_

_"Yeah it is pretty obvious." Jax got on his bike first, and revved the engine._

_" Jax, I have a question."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Your said before that the club had killed people from other enemy clubs, does that mean you yourself have taken someone's life?" __I already knew the answer, I just wanted Jax to tell me himself._

_"Yes."_

_I nodded my head, "Okay." I got on the back of the bike, "Take me home Prince."_


	6. Chapter 6

_It had been six months since Jax and I had the talk in the cemetery, because of his honesty, Jax and I had become the best of friends. I had even become closer with everyone in the club as well. At first my parents didn't approve, my mom always told me that if she caught me on the back of a motorcycle drinking an energy drink she would beat me lifeless, but somehow Gemma had managed to convince her, and they also became close because of it. This weekend was Piney's birthday, and of course I was going to celebrate the festivities. Gemma picked me up, and brought me down to Charming._

_"Okay so the cake is covered, the decorations are covered, food is covered, alcohol is covered." I look up from my list, "Am I missing anything else Gemma?"_

_"I don't think so. Looks like you have everything to me."_

_"Yes!" I did a victory arm pump, "I want to make sure his birthday goes over well."_

_"Even though he said he didn't want one." Gemma eyed me._

_"He loves me. He will be glad that I went behind his back and did this for him." I looked out onto the road, "How is my little Abel."_

_"At the moment, the doctors are not sure," Gemma took a drag of her cigarette, "Currently he has a hole in his stomach, and has the family defect, " Gemma tapped her chest, "But he has Teller blood in him, he will survive."_

_"How's Wendy?"_

_"The bitch is still alive, she is staying longer in the hospital. Doctors want to kick her drug habit. Won't work though."_

_"She could change for her son Gemma."_

_"Wouldn't count on it. Once a crank whore, always a crank whore."_

* * *

_Ellie and Kenny helped me set up the balloons around the bar. "Does this look alright Kat?" Kenny called._

_"It looks wonderful Kid." Kat smiled at him. Ellie was outside the door keeping watch for her grandpa, he wasn't suppose to be at the bar today, but he could of always changed his mind and show up out of the blue. _

_"He is coming!" Ellie called. I quickly threw the tape and scissors (yes I know it's not good to throw scissors) behind the bar and hid the balloons under the counter. I ran to the door and closed it slightly before Piney could come in. "Hey birthday boy. Aren't you suppose to be at home resting?"_

_"I was bored."_

_"No excuse. Go do something fun today. Get crazy, get wild Piney."_

_"I want a drink, that's my craziness for the day."_

_"Okay." I closed the door in Piney's face and ran to the counter and pulled the bottle of whiskey. I passed it to Piney, "There you go, drink is served." I then closed the door and locked it. "That was close Ellie." _

_Kevin, Ellie, and I continued to set up for the next few hours, when someone tried to enter the bar. _

_"Why the fuck is this door locked?" Tig's voice yelled out._

_"Hey!" I ran to the door, "Watch your language dude, Kids are inside."_

_"Okay I mean, why the duck is the door locked."_

_"That's better. Piney tried to get in. Get everything I needed?"_

_"I hope I did, cause I am not going back out there."_

_"Good to hear." I took the bag from Tig and brought it to the back. _

_"What time is the party at Kat?"_

_"Seven, why?" I ran out, "You better not be late."_

_"I have a hot date."_

_"Screw your date." Tig looked at me with a smirk,_

_"Not literally you pig."_

_"Okay, I wont be too long."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yeah Yeah I promise you." Tig left the bar as Donna entered. __ It was evident in her face she didn't like being there. She still had a little hate for the Sons since Opie had been incarcerated for five years, leaving her to be a single mom with two kids, but she had warmed up, and Donna and I had become close friends. "Are you making my kids your slaves?"_

_I was standing on the bar counter, Kenny was standing beside me holding balloons. "Possibly, they make good workers Donna." I winked at Kenny._

_"Kids your dad is outside, go and see him." Kenny and Ellie left leaving me with Donna. "Can we talk?"_

_"Yeah sure Donna," I stepped down from the counter, "What is on your mind?"_

_We sat on the bar stools, "I know I haven't known you for that long. But I love how you are with my kids, and I love how you are with Jax and the gang but..."_

_"But what Donna...?"_

_"How are you handling it. I mean you are not an old lady. You have no connections to the gang, you are not a future prospect. I just wanted to know how you are dealing with everything."_

_I took Donna's hand, "Not going to lie to you. I am still adjusting. I love everyone here, but I am still scared to death. I have severe anxiety still. I am still terrified to go to sleep at night. The doctor's have even uped my dosage. But it is just something about it here that also keeps me calm, and I don't know what it is."_

_"Okay Kat, I was just worried about you."_

_I gave Donna a hug, "Thank you so much Donna. I appreciate that you care for my wellbeing."_

_Gemma walked in, "Doesn't look like you two are getting much stuff done."_

_I stuck my tongue out at Gemma, "Care to help then?"_

_"Of course."_

* * *

_A lot more people had showed up than I was expecting, I guess they were from the many Charters visiting to show one of the original founders of the club respect. Luckily I had enough food and alcohol to go around. I was playing hostess for the night, I was making sure everything was going according to scheudale . Piney had the reaction I was expecting when he walked into his surprise party, he put me into a headlock and would not let me go for a little while, but at the moment he looked to be enjoying himself, he had a pretty blonde at his side._

_Opie walked over to me drunk, "Thers my fravurite girl Kat." I helped steady him,_

_"I think you meant favourite just now, Jesus Opie how much have you drank, you smell terrible."_

_"Got some whiskey, beer, vodka, and a few other drinks spilled on me." Opie slurred._

_"Very nice. Go see your pops over there." I pointed Opie in the direction of Piney, "Have yourself some father son bonding."_

_"Pa" I heard Opie yell and saw him give Piney a big bear hug. _

_"Hey Kat." Juice joined me at the counter,_

_"What can I get for you tonight man?"_

_"Your number." He winked at me. This is the type of relationship I had with Juice, we were able to joke around,_

_"I think you already have it."_

_"Yeah I know. I am sorry about the random drunk pictures last weekend."_

_"No worries Juice, made me laugh a lot. Where have you been for most of the night?"_

_"Went with Jax to check on the kid."_

_"How is he doing?"_

_"Kid is strong, they got his stomach and heart sorted out, kid has strong vitals. Should be able to head home soon."_

_"That's good to hear. Where is the Prince anyway?"_

_"Outside having a dart." I nodded at Juice and left my position from the bar to go see Jax. Jax was sitting outside on the roof, and looked deep in his thoughts._

_"Penny for your thoughts?" I yelled up. I broke him of his concentration, he looked down and smiled. "Just thinking about things."_

_"Come join the party Jax."_

_"I will be there soon Kat." I didn't like his answer, knowing Jax he would be up there for most of the night if he had a dilemma on his mind. I climbed the ladder and made myself comfy beside me._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"You can tell me you know that right? I know I am not actually a club member, nor am I anyone's special person, and you keep anything club related from me, but it looks like tonight you need someone to talk to."_

_Jax lifted up a bunch of papers and showed me the title, "The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way." I took the papers from Jax, "Did you write this?"_

_"My old man did. He talks about so many things that are opposite as to what we do. He speaks of fighting for freedom, and how the club has lost their way from it's original purpose."_

_"Where did you find it?"_

_"In storage. Mom must of forgotten about it I guess."_

_I did a quick look through the pages. "Are you going to talk to Clay about this?" I handed it back to Jax, "Could be very important."_

_"Maybe. I don't know anymore."_

_"You confused Jax?"_

_"Yeah I am, I don't know what to do about it." I stood up and offered Jax my hand, _

_"You shouldn't worry about this tonight. Tonight is all about celebrating Piney's birth, and having relief that Abel is going to be fine." I gave Jax the biggest smile I could, "The Prince has to show up sometime."_

_Jax took my hand, "I guess you are right."_

_"Of course I am."_

* * *

_The party continued until the early morning. I didn't stay the entire time, around one I made my exit and slept in the back. I could only find a spot on the floor as Opie was passed out right on a bed, and wasn't going to budge. The other rooms were occupied with men and their women, so we all knew what was going down. I tried to make myself comfy on the floor, and after a little bit of tossing and turning, I finally managed to fall asleep. I woke up at around nine to Opie's snoring. I placed my pillow over my ears, but it didn't drown out the noise. "You suck Opie." I lifted myself off the floor which took more effort than I expected as my muscles ached. "Next time you sleep on the floor." I smacked Opie in the head, he barely flinched. I quietly left the room, and round myself surrounded by passed out bodies all over the ground. "I guess everyone had fun last night." I tiptoed my way out of clubhouse to get some fresh air and joined a hungover Tig and Chibs at the bench "Hi guys!" I yelled really loud._

_Tig pointed one finger at me, "You. Shut the fuck up."_

_"Are some people not feeling well this morning?" I sat on the other side of the bench._

_"I feel like shit." Tig placed his head back down on the bench, "I want to die."_

_"You say that now. But you will be partying within a couple of days"_

_"That is true."_

_Chibs looked at me, "When you heading home?"_

_"Today actually. I have to be back by tonight, my grandparents are visiting us. But before I go I have to clean up the bar, just got to wait till all those hung over people move."_

_"You will be here for days. Best to let us clean it up, you did a wonderful job with the planning of the party, and should not have to worry about clean up."_

_"Wow, thank you very much Chibs."_

_"No problem sweetheart."_

* * *

_I had been back at home for a few days. My grandparents had just left to return to Canada. I forgot how much I had missed them, and promised them I would return home to see them sometime soon. That night I was just relaxing in my room watching some television with Mel._

_"Would you pick a channel Mel?"_

_"There is nothing on tonight. I am sorry that only channel surfing is keeping me entertained."_

_"Well hurry up and make up your mind."_

_"No."_

_"You bitch."_

_"You whore."_

_We both gave each other childish grins. "So how long are you staying home this time. A day, maybe two?"_

_"What do you mean Mel?"_

_"You are always heading down to Charming lately. Mom and Dad are cool with it, but they miss having you around, and so do I."_

_"Aww thanks Mel." I patted her on the shoulder, "I shouldn't be going down anytime soon. I am going to stay at home for a little while."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course I am sure. Why would you think that?" Mel handed me my cellphone,_

_"Jax has called your phone."_

_"You're the one who took my phone?"_

_"Yeah, I just wanted us to have a sisterly bonding night."_

_"Okay Mel, we shall." I moved closer to my sister on the bed, we finally managed to land on a French channel. Instead of knowing what they were saying, we made a plot ourselves and pretended to follow what was going on."_

_"We would be great directors Mel."_

_"We really would." My phone started to vibrate in my lap. I looked at the number to see that it was Jax calling me. Mel rolled her eyes, _

_"You can answer it."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes I am?"_

_"But our bonding time..." Mel grabbed my phone from my hands and pressed the answer button, she practically threw it at my face. I caught the phone luckily, _

_"Hey Jax"_

_"Kat and Jax sitting in a tree..." Mel sang quietly to herself. I lifted my foot and kicked her in the shin._

_"Everything okay there Kat?"_

_"Everything is going well here. How are things in Charming? How's little Abel doing?"_

_"He is doing very well. They moved him off of a breathing tube today, and he doesn't need a feeding tube anymore either."_

_"That is great to hear Jax. So excited the baby can come home soon"_

_"Hi Jax!" Mel yelled really loudly._

_"Ow that was my ear women." I returned my attention to Jax, "You heard that right?"_

_He chuckled, "Yes I did. Tell her I saw hi back."_

_"He says hi back!" I yelled at Mel._

_Mel took the phone out of my hands and started talking to Jax. Mel wouldn't give me the phone back. I sat there for five minutes while Mel told embarrassing stories about me as a child to him, I could feel my face blushing with embarrassment. Mel handed me back the phone._

_"I didn't want you to hear any of those stories."_

_"I thought they were very funny."_

_"Well that makes two of you. I can't believe she did that." I stuck my tongue out at Mel who gave me a evil grin. _

_My mom was standing in the doorway, "Dad and I need to talk to you girls for a minute, care to join us?"_

_"Yeah mom. Sorry Jax I have to go. I will call you right back though." Mel and I headed downstairs to join our parents in the living room. "Is there something wrong?"_

_"Yes and No. Good news your father got a promotion."_

_Before Mel and I could congratulate dad, he put his finger up, "Bad news is, we have to move again." Mel and I looked at each other with sad eyes. We both grew to like Sacramento, it took some time to get used to it, but we managed to make friends here. _

_"Where we moving too?"_

_"Vancouver. I will be running the office there, and it is a permanent job, which means no more moving."_

_"Well I guess that is good. We will be closer to family now."_

_"When do we leave?"_

_"Two months." I nodded my head. I had two months left to somehow say goodbye to everyone in Charming. _

* * *

_That weekend my mom drove me down to Charming for a change instead of someone coming to pick me up. She knew how much I would miss it, and wanted me to spend as much time as I could there._

_"Take care sweetie." She leaned over and kissed me on my forehead, "I will see you Sunday night."_

_"Okay mom."_

_"Try to perk up sweetie, or Gemma will know something is wrong. Enjoy your weekends here, and even when we move, you can still come visit on holidays."_

_"I know mom. Thank you for the ride. See you Sunday."_

_I didn't tell anyone about the recent news, I didn't want to know what they had to say, I just wanted to pretend like it wasn't going to happen. On one hand I was glad I was moving back, I missed the cold winters, but on the other hand, I was going to miss everyone I had met in Charming, all of my friends. To keep the news off my mind, I went out shopping with Donna and Ellie. _

_"What do you think of this." I showed Ellie the shirt I thought would go nicely on her. She shook her head,_

_"I don't like it."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"I am not into pink now."_

_"That's right, I forgot about that." I spent most of the morning with the two, after shopping we went out for some ice cream and were back at Donna and Opie's by three in the afternoon. I walked into the home carrying a bunch of shopping bags._

_"Jesus Donna, how much did you spend?"_

_"Don't worry, discount days. We got everything for cheap. Saved me at least two hundred dollars today."_

_"I love it when you save money." Opie walked over and gave Donna a loving kiss. _

_"No PDA in front of the innocent" I covered mine and Ellie's eyes. "We don't need to see that."_

_Donna and Opie laughed. "You staying for dinner Kat?"_

_"Actually no. I am getting Juice all dressed up tonight. He has got himself a date with a local girl in town. He is really nervous about it. It is so cute." I took a look at my watch, "Yikes, I actually have to go meet up with him now" I gave Ellie, and Donna a hug goodbye, Opie was kind enough to drive me to the clubhouse. I ran into the clubhouse, "Is Juice here?"_

_"Yes he is." Tig was trying to not laugh._

_"What did you do to him."_

_"I didn't do anything. He did it to himself, see the way he is dressed. Come out Juice." Juice walked out from the hallway wearing one of the ugliest suits I had ever seen. He looked at me, "I suck at dates."_

_"I can see why. Get out of that hideous thing right now and burn it. You have to wear something better."_

* * *

_Juice left to go on his date, while Tig, Chibs, and I actually did burn his suit. "Who the hell bought that for him?"_

_"It honestly didn't look that bad Kat."_

_"It was checkered. That is a sight no one should see. I don't know much about fashion, but I do know that was an abomination to all those who saw it."_

_Jax pulled up and looked at us funny as he looked at the bucket. He walked over, "What are you guys doing?."_

_"Saving humanity, by burning an ugly suit."_

_Chibs looked at Jax, "An abomination Kat called it."_

_Jax looked at me questionably, "It really was." _

_Jax just shook his head, and walked away. I watched him go, I didn't know how to tell him that our time together was now shortened to only a few more weekends. I was going to enjoy everyone's company for the next while. _

_A little incident happened and the bucket knocked over, almost causing a fire. We were able to put it out in time before any damage happened. Chibs and Tig looked at me with stressed out looks, "See, isn't hanging out with me fun?" I gave them a huge smile._

* * *

_It was later that evening. I was hanging out with Bobby in the clubhouse. He was reading the paper, and I was sitting there bored out of my mind. "Bobby I am bored."_

_"Go do something crazy then."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I don't know. Highjack one of the bikes and go for a joyride." I actually thought about it, Bobby lowered the newspaper and looked at me, "Don't go hijacking one of the motorcycles and go for a joyride." _

_"You are no fun."_

_"Yes I am no fun because I don't want you to cause an accident and kill someone or yourself." He raised the newspaper and continued to read. I stuck my tongue out at him._

_"I saw that."_

_"Of course you did."_

_Bobby got up and went to the bar, "Want something to drink?"_

_"Am I allowed?"_

_Bobby looked around the room, "No one is here telling you no. Come and do some shots." I jumped over to Bobby,_

_"I've never done shots before."_

_"Good." Bobby poured the alcohol, we picked up the drinks, "Bottom's up."_

_ "Bottom's up."_

_I did a few more shots with Bobby, I didn't remember much after the eighth._

* * *

_Jax walked into the clubhouse, "What the hell is up with her." I was dancing very terribly by the radio. _

_Bobby looked at me, "I just gave her something to drink. She was bored, and now she is not bored. I solved the problem."_

_"Jax!" I yelled, "How the hell are you?"_

_I stumbled my way towards him, "I am drunk. And it is fun. I feel like I am flying." I almost fell, Jax was able to catch me. _

_"Whoa there girl. Time to get you to bed."_

_"But I am not tired."_

_"You will be shortly." Jax picked me up and brought me to his room in the back._

_"You are no fun." Jax tucked me in, he grabbed a bucket from the closet and placed it beside me, _

_"If you have the need to throw up, aim in the bucket." I rolled my eyes at him, "Fine."_

_Jax turned to leave the room, "Jax!" I called back._

_He turned to face me, "What?"_

_"I just wanted to say thank you for being my friend. I appreciate it."_

_Jax smiled at me, "You are welcome."_

* * *

_I woke up in the middle of the night. I was now buzzed, and had an incredibly urge to pee. I quickly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. When I returned I saw Jax laying in the bed, sound asleep. I tiptoed back into bed and laid beside him and watched him. He looked peaceful, like he had no worries in the world. I reached over and stroked a piece of hair out of his face. I don't know why, but I leaned over to try to kiss his cheek. His face turned and I ended up kissing his lips instead. It was only a quick moment, but it felt nice. I moved my face back, Jax didn't budge, I doubt he even felt the kiss, "I am going to miss you when I leave." I turned to face the other way and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Jax woke up early the following morning. He turned to look at Kat sleeping away. He could smell the scent of alcohol on her, it wasn't too strong compared to Opie the day after Piney's birthday. He watched her sleep for a little bit. He didn't want to tell her, but he did feel the kiss on his lips the night before. It was one of the hardest seconds in his life not giving into the kiss. He didn't know what would happen if he did, but he thought about it. Kat turned in the bed and muttered something quietly, Jax leaned in trying to hear if she would say anything more._

_"I don't want to buy your trees. The elves need the holy grail more."_

_"The fuck are you dreaming about?" Jax asked loudly. He got himself cleaned up, and headed for the hospital that morning. Abel was looking as strong as ever. The baby was wide awake and looked hungry. Jax picked up his son and held him in the rocking chair. The nurse went to prepare a bottle for Jax. "You will be home soon buddy." He kissed Abel on the forehead, "Very soon."_

_Tara walked past the room to check on her patient, she stopped midway in the hallway when she saw Jax. He didn't notice her, he was staring down at his beautiful son Tara helped deliver. She felt an ache in her chest, that baby was suppose to be theirs together, not him and some drug addict. Jax looked up and noticed Tara watching, he gave her a head nod and a smile then looked back down at Abel. Tara looked down at the ground and continued her round of checking on patients. _

_Tara finished up her rounds and very casually walked past the room. When she saw Jax was still in there, she went in to say hi. She peaked her head in, "May I enter"_

_"Sure Doc." Jax gave her one of his friendly smiles._

_"How is he doing?"_

_"You tell me Doc. He looks healthier then ever. Cannot wait for him to come home."_

_"He looks exactly like you."_

_"Does he?" Jax took a good look at Abel, "I can't see it."_

_"Trust me he does. He has your facial shape, and one day may have your smile." Tara smiled at Jax. Tara's pager started to go off. "Sorry I have to go. Will you be here for much longer?"_

_"I will be here for most of the morning."_

_"Okay I may see you then." Tara left the room and leaned up against the wall. She felt as if she was going to cry, she missed Jax so much, but she knew she hurt him badly when she left for the medical internship. She was glad she taken the opportunity, she loved her job, but she wished that Jax was still in her life. Tara knew she still loved him._

* * *

_I woke up with a mother of a hangover that morning. Luckily the bucket was beside my head because I was not making it to the bathroom. "Now I know how everyone feels after a party." I felt as if I was going to die. I put my head under the pillow and wished for death to take me. I didn't hear them sneak into my room, Chibs and Juice had walked in and started jumping on the bed. One of the had a horn, while the other was screaming loudly._

_"Wake up Kat! You are wasting daylight." The motion of the bed made me feel sea sick. I lifted the pillow from my head and threw up in the bucket. I turned to look at them, "I hate you so much at this moment."_

_"We don't care." Juice called down the hallway, "Hey Tig, the hungover one is up."_

_"Finally" He walked into the room, "How are we feeling today Kat?" Tig yelled at me, "We not feeling too hot? Too much drinking last night." I gave Tig the middle finger. _

_"That is not very nice Kat." I could hear the smile in Tig's voice. I gave him two middle fingers then. "Get up sleeping beauty." Tig took the blankets off of me, "There is hung over food waiting for you. Get up before we eat it"_

_"I don't want food. Food is bad."_

_"I don't care, move your ass."_

_I tried to move my leg to kick him, "What are you doing Kat?"_

_"I am trying to kick you, but I cannot reach, or have the full muscle capacity to even move my leg that well."_

_The three of them left me. After a few moments, and a couple of threats yelled from down the hall, I wrapped myself up in a blanket and made my way to the front. The food smelt disgusting and delicious all at the same time. "Don't you look happy this morning." Opie walked over to me and gave me a mocha. I took a much needed sip, but felt sad when I didn't feel better right away. I turned to look a Bobby,_

_"Why did you let me have so many shots last night?"_

_"The first three were to shut you up. The other five were for shits and giggles. You are one funny drunk. You thought you could fly and wanted to jump off the roof to test that theory out, I was able to convince you not too."_

_"Well I thank you for not letting me drop to my death."_

* * *

_Tara walked past Abel's room. To her relief, Jax was still in there, even though Gemma was now with him. Tara knocked on the door and entered, "I have some good news for you. Abel is all set to go home now. He was passed all of his tests, he is now eating properly, and has gained a healthy amount of weight."_

_"That's good to hear." Gemma kept looking down at the sleeping child in her arms. "You hear that buddy, you can go home with grandma now." Gemma tapped Jax on the shoulder, "Go sign the release forms, I don't want him spending another night in this hospital."_

_"Okay mom." Jax kissed Abel on the head and left with Tara. _

_"Thank you for taking care of him Tara. I felt relieved when he was in your care. You are one of the only medical professionals I can trust in the hospital."_

_"You're welcome Jax. I am glad I could be some help to him. He really is a beautiful baby, if I didn't say congratulations to you before, I am saying them now."_

_"Where is Wendy?"_

_"The hospital moved her to a rehab facility. After she somehow snuck in the drugs and overdosed, she needed to be in a place that was specifically dedicated to her. She will be there for up to two years."_

_"I am glad. I don't want that train wreck around Abel."_

_"Neither does most people."_

* * *

_With the news of Abel's homecoming, there was a panic to get everything set up. Donna and I were setting up balloons in Jax's home (since Wendy was now gone, Jax was spending more time back at home, and it wasn't safe to keep a baby at the clubhouse.) I was wearing Chib's black sunglasses to keep the sunlight out of my eyes. I still felt like a truck had run over me. The boys thought it was hilarious and kept cracking jokes about it the entire day. I hated it at first, but then I started to laugh along. When Donna and I were alone in the house, I knew I had to talk to her about the kiss from last night._

_"Donna I need to talk to you." I whispered into her ear._

_"Sure, what's up?"_

_"Not in here. Lets go to the baby's room." We walked down the hallway and entered the room, Donna closed the door, and turned to face me,_

_"What is the matter?"_

_"I kissed Jax last night."_

_Donna's mouth dropped wide, "You did what?"_

_"I kissed him. I woke up in the middle of the night, and he was just laying there. So I leaned over to kiss his cheek, but he then moved his head, so instead I got his lips."_

_"Did he do anything?"_

_"No he was passed out. Didn't even flinch. I really like him Donna. I don't know what to do."_

_Donna stared at me, "This is what you do; You tell him."_

_"Ha. Please tell me you have a better idea."_

_"I really don't, and it is the best thing to do. It allows you to know if he has the same feelings." I was about to drop the bomb about my dad's promotion when Opie walked in, _

_"What's going on in here ladies?"_

_"Kat likes Jax and she kissed him last night."_

_"Donna!"_

_"You didn't tell me to keep it a secret."_

_"I thought you would of figured to keep it to yourself."_

_"Well I didn't. But hey, now we can get my husband's perspective on the matter." Donna turned to look at Opie, What do you think."_

_"I am thinking I am never going to interrupt girl talk again."_

_"Be serious Opie."_

_"I don't know. Jax hasn't mentioned to liking you in that way before. But that doesn't mean he hasn't thought about it. He could be keeping it a secret because of your age range, he is eleven years older than you."_

_"Yeah that is a factor."_

_"Or you know you are simply just a friend to him, nothing more." Donna turned and smacked him. "Not what anyone wanted to hear right now."_

_"How about this, he will be at the clubhouse soon to pick up some stuff. I will meet him there, and talk to him about it."_

_"You would do that for me Opie?"_

_"Of course I would Kat." I walked over and gave him a big hug,_

_"Thank you so much."_

* * *

_Jax walked into his room and noticed how badly his bed was. "Juice!" Juice ran down the hall and peaked his head in, _

_"What is it Jax?"_

_"What the fuck happened in here?"_

_"Kat was a little hung over, so we made her miserable. I know we shouldn't of jumped on your bed, but it was so much fun to see her pissed."_

_Jax chuckled at the thought, "Since today is a good day, I will let it slide."_

_"Okay Boss." Juice left Jax alone. Jax walked to his closet and picked up a cardboard box and started clearing out his drawers. Opie knocked at the opened door, _

_"May I enter?"_

_"Come in Op."_

_Opie walked over and sat in the chair, "Look I am just gonna cut to the chase. Kat kissed you last night." Opie could tell by the way Jax flinched that Jax thought no one knew._

_"How did you find out?"_

_"Kat told Donna, then Donna told me. She also has feelings for you as well brother. I figured I should let you know." Jax didn't say anything, he just stared off into space. _

_"I will let this sink in for you." Opie got up and was about to leave the room._

_"I do like her Op." Opie nodded his head, and closed the door so their voices wouldn't carry, he sat back down in the chair, _

_"And what are your intentions with Kat?"_

_"Really Opie, you are going to give me the speech?"_

_"I just want to know what is the future plan for you and Kat."_

_"I don't know." Jax sat down on the bed, "I guess I am going to talk to her about it." _

_Opie nodded his head, "Talking is always good. What happens after that?"_

_"I don't know." Jax rubbed his fingers through his hair._

_"Does this have something to do with a certain lady working in the hospital?"_

_"Is it that obvious?"_

_"When it came to Tara, you couldn't keep anything a secret." _

_"I've never gotten over her Op."_

_"I know brother, I know."_

* * *

_After a nap I was feeling refreshed. I didn't feel as bad as I did earlier in the day, I could now function better. I walked out of the bedroom and made my way to the delicious smelling kitchen. Gemma looked back at me and smiled,_

_"Look at the happy Grandma." I walked over and gave Gemma a hug, "I am so happy for you that he is coming home."_

_"Me to. I bought him so much stuff. This boy is going to be a grandma's boy."_

_"With a grandma like you, of course he will."_

_Gemma handed me my phone, "Someone called for you, I respected your privacy and didn't answer it."_

_"Thanks Gem" I took the phone and headed for the bathroom. I looked at the missed call list, the number was my mother's, I called her back,_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey mom it's me, sorry I missed your call, I was taking a nap."_

_"I figured you were." I took note of the sadness in my mom's voice._

_"Mom is everything okay?"_

_"Not really sweetie. We just got a call from Grandma today, Grandpa isn't doing too good."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"He was diagnosed with lung cancer. He isn't going to make it for much longer."_

_"We just saw them not to long ago, how did it get bad so quickly?"_

_"You know your grandparents, they never tell you dad anything?"_

_"When are we going to visit?"_

_"As soon as we can. We are packing the house now."_

_"Just for a quick visit right?"_

_"No sweetie, we when leave to visit Grandpa, we are staying in Canada, and moving to Vancouver when everything is settled."_

_"So this is my last weekend in Charming then?"_

_"I am so sorry sweetie." _

_" Can you pick me up Monday night instead then?"_

_"Yes I can sweetie." I heard the excitement outside the room, people were arriving for the party, _

_"I got to go now mom. I will talk to you later tonight."_

_"Okay." I hung up the phone and collapsed. I cried silently so no one would hear me. I couldn't believe this would be my last weekend in Charming for who knows how long. I had grown to love these people as my family. I felt safe whenever I was with them, and now soon, my safety net would be gone. I took Chib's glasses out of my back pocket and placed them on my face. I left the bathroom to join the party._

* * *

_Jax was getting Abel dressed at the hospital. "Everyone can't wait to meet you little man." Tara knocked on the door and entered, _

_"I came to say goodbye. He looks so handsome."_

_"Thanks." Jax started to rock the baby in his arms, "We are having a party at my house tonight to welcome this little guy home. Would you like to come?"_

_"I would like to, but I still have a long time before my shift ends. I appreciate the offer though."_

_"Anytime Tara." Jax turned his attention to Abel, "Let's get you home." Jax headed for the door, _

_"Jax?"_

_He looked back, "Yea Tara?"_

_"About Agent Kohn, I wanted to say thank you."_

_"Anytime." Jax was then gone. Tara never felt more alone in her entire life. She wanted to run home and cry._

* * *

_Everyone was surrounding the baby. "He needs his first drink with Grandpa."_

_"Clay." Gemma took the beer bottle away from him, "No giving beer to children."_

_"He would like it, he has Teller in his veins."_

_"Wait until he is at least a year." Chibs called. Gemma slapped him upside the head._

_From the other side of the room I was watching them with a smile on my face. I was cherishing this moment as I didn't know when I would be with them again. Opie walked over to me,_

_"I got something to tell you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Jax feels the same way." Opie whispered into my ear. I looked at him with a shocked expression, _

_"He does?"_

_"Yeah, he is going to talk to you later about it. But you didn't hear it from me." Opie gave me a hug,_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I am taking the kids home. They are pretty tired and have school in the morning. Donna is staying here for a little while longer though."_

_"Good to hear." I playfully punched him in the shoulder, "see you tomorrow brother." _

_I continued to lean against the wall. Donna walked over and bumped shoulders with me, "Well?"_

_"Well what?"_

_"Did my husband speak to you?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Yes he did?"_

_"And?"_

_"Didn't he tell you?"_

_"He did, but I'd rather much hear it from you."_

_I started to play with my finger nails and mumbled, "Jax likes me too."_

_Donna let out a little squeal, "This is so exciting. My two close friends getting together. It just warms my heart."_

_"Anything arms your heart Donna."_

_Donna stuck her tongue out at me, then gave me a hug, " I am heading out now. I will see you tomorrow okay?"_

_"Sounds good with me. Drive safe."_

* * *

_The party was over. I was the only one left cleaning up the living room. Gemma was crashed out on the couch, and Jax was in the baby room. I walked down the hallway and knocked on the partially opened door, "May I join?"_

_"Of course."_

_"How is the little guy."_

_"He doesn't seem to want to sleep."_

_"Of course he doesn't he has had a very exciting day." I walked over to Jax, "May I." Jax nodded and allowed me to pick up Abel._

_"Hi honey. You are so precious." I rocked him back and forth in my arms. Jax liked what he was looking at. See Kat holding a baby made him think of the future he could have._

_"He is beautiful Jax."_

_"Thanks. I think I am going to keep him._

_"If you don't I will." Jax smiled. For some reason, it looked as if he was looking at me differently, a good different; or maybe I was just overthinking things._

_The phone started to ring in the living room, "Would you like me to get that Jax?"_

_"Mom can get it."_

_Jax continued to stare at Kat, she looked more beautiful than ever. "Kat I have something to talk to you about?"_

_"What is it Jax?"_

_We were interrupted by Gemma, who had tears in her eyes. "Mom whats wrong?"_

_Gemma had a hard time forming the proper words, "It's Donna. She is dead_


	8. Chapter 8

_I just saw Donna alive and well. Now I was looking at the corpse of my dear friend. Her eyes had no sparkle to them; Donna's eyes always sparkled, they just stared into nothingness now. I wiped a tear that had rolled down my cheek, Poor Kenny and Ellie, and poor Opie, his whole reason for living was taken from him._

_"Donna, Donna!" Opie ran past the yellow tape,_

_"Let him through" Unser called. Opie collapsed at Donna's body and just held onto her. I had to walk away, I couldn't look at the sight in front of me, the heartbreak in his voice and sobs almost made me lose my composure, I had to walk away. I sat on the ground behind Unser's police car and just bawled my eyes out. Juice took a spot beside me and held me close as I cried into his shoulder. From his breathing, I could tell he was trying to hold back tears. _

_"Go see you friend Kat."__Juice helped me get up and brought me over to see Opie. He pulled me into his embrace and we just cried._

_I raised my head "I am so sorry Opie." I reached up to his face and wiped a tear that was going down his cheek. He placed his head on my shoulder and cried harder, his entire body was shaking._

_"We are here for you Op." I turned my head to see them putting Donna's body into the bag. Opie tried to turn his head but I just kept it in place, "Don't look Op."_

_Jax took over for me, "Let's get you home." Jax brought Opie to the truck. Jax had to support his friend, if Jax hadn't, Opie would of fallen over. Clay walked up beside me, he continued to watch Opie. _

_"Does this happen often in your club? Death of someone's wife?"_

_"Death yes, but never someone's wife." I dropped my arms and gave Clay a death stare,_

_"What the hell is your club all for if you can't even protect those in it?" I didn't wait for his response, I made my way to the truck with Jax and Opie. _

_Opie couldn't be alone tonight. Jax, Piney, and I stayed over. Opie had collapsed onto his bed and hadn't moved, Piney and Jax were watching over him. I was watching over the kids. When we got home they knew something bad happened. Ellie bursted into tears right away, Kenny didn't understand. I laid with the two of them on Ellie's bed, holding them close while they mourned the loss of their mother._

_"Is mommy really gone?" Kenny asked. I looked down into his innocent eyes, I wanted to badly tell him she would be there in the morning to make him breakfast but I knew I couldn't. _

_"Just close your eyes Kenny." I held him closer and kissed him on the head, "I am here, don't worry." Both of the children continued to cry. I didn't know how to make them feel better, I just stroked both of their heads and tried my best to lull them to sleep, something Donna used to do when they weren't feeling well. I don't know how long it took, but their sobs stopped, and I knew the kids were both asleep. I closed my eyes myself, and waited for the next day to come._

* * *

_It was now the early morning. Jax and Piney were sitting in the living room. Kenny and Ellie were sitting on their grandpa's lap, he was rocking them back and forth. "Did Opie say anything to you Piney?"_

_Piney just shook his head, "He just mumbled her name the entire night." Piney wiped a tear from his eye, "My poor boy." He held his grandchildren closer to him._

_"I am going to go check on him." Jax peaked his head into Opie's room, he was sound asleep, in his hands was a picture of him and Donna on their wedding day. Jax leaned in the doorway, he wished he could Opie get through this, but he didn't know how. It was then a scream came from down the hallway._

_"Kat?" Jax ran down the hallway. Kat was sitting up in bed shaking. Jax laid on the bed with her and held her close. "It's alright I'm here."_

_"Blood everywhere." Kat shook her head, "Throat was slashed, so much death."__ Jax held onto Kat tight as she cried in hysterics. _

_Gemma knocked on the door, "Everything okay?" Jax shook his head. Gemma sat on the bed and rubbed Kat's back._

_"Where's the kid?"_

_"In the front with Chibs and Bobby. Go see your son, I will take it from here." Jax nodded, he shifted Kat into Gemma's arms,_

_"It's okay baby girl, I am here."_

_Jax was hesitant to leave Kat alone, he knew she had nightmares, but didn't realise the extent of them, how much they affected her physically and mentally. He stood in the doorway for a bit, but then left._

_As he entered the living room, he saw Opie finally awake, holding Kenny in his arms. "Hey Op." Opie only nodded in response, and left the room. Jax turned to face everyone._

_"Do we know who did this?"_

* * *

_Tara heard the news that morning and didn't want to believe it. Tara ran to the morgue and checked all the tags until she found the name she was looking for. She opened the bag and saw Donna's lifeless face. She didn't know Donna that well, but had seen her a few times and had spoken some words to her when she would run into Opie and the kids at the store. Now here she was, lying dead in front of her. "Jesus Donna, I am so sorry." Tara stroked Donna's head, "You shouldn't have gone this way. No one should."_

_"Everything okay in here Doctor Knowles?" _

_Tara looked behind her to see her boss watching her, Tara nodded,_

_"I knew her. I didn't even realised she died." Tara looked back at Donna's body, "She had two young kids."_

_"I know it is sad, but you still have to do your job. Keep personally stuff at home. You can't let it disrupt your focus, people are dying here everyday, I know it's sad, but if you screw up, the hospital is liable. Keep your head focused Tara." The boss walked out of the morgue._

_Tara nodded her head, "If it was one of your family, your composure would be compromised, you bitch."_

* * *

_I was in Donna's closest, trying to pick out her nicest clothes to be buried in. The funeral was still a few days away, but I wanted to make sure Donna looked good. I held up the shirt I had bought with her not too long ago. The shirt still had the tags on it, but it was a top Donna was excited for. My eyes watered thinking about how happy she was that day. "You can now wear it forever Donna."_

_"She will look good in that." I turned to see Jax in the doorway, watching me._

_"I hope so." I walked over to Opie's bed and laid the clothes out nicely, "Thank you for this morning by the way." I turned to face him,_

_"I was hoping I was becoming nightmare free."_

_"Well you had a traumatic incident happen to you, I would of been surprised if you didn't have one."_

_I felt awkward by how Jax was watching me, it was different, not like the way he used too. "How are you holding up Jax?"_

_"I've been better. I am worried about Opie though, I am afraid he is going to do something he is going to regret."_

_"I've never heard you say the word afraid before. I thought it wasn't in your vocabulary even."_

_"I do get afraid, I just try not to show it."_

_"It's okay to admit you are afraid sometimes. Everyone gets afraid, terrified, look at me for instance, I get scared by fictional images in my head."_

_I was trying to change the subject, keeping it friendly, but his Teller eyes were making me forget what I was trying to do. or say I had to look away, "Is there something else you needed Jax?"_

_"Just one thing." He grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around, he gently lowered his head towards mine and kissed me. It was very light against my lips, but started to build up to something more passionate. His hands started to move under her shirt. His hands felt cold against my skin. His hands continued to travel down her back as he grabbed her butt and picked me up off the ground without breaking the kiss. Jax had me up against the wall, and was trailing kisses down my neck. I grabbed him by the hair and brought him back to my mouth. The kiss was now filled with a raw passion. I stopped the moment before it could go any further._

_ "We shouldn't be doing this here Jax." Jax lowered me back down to the ground. I had to concentrate on making my breathing return to normal. _

_"Later then." He kissed my cheek and left the room._

* * *

_The day passed in a blur, I had called my mom and told her the news about Donna (I left out the shooting part)but that instead she had died in a car accident. My mom agreed I should stay longer, she wanted me to call her when all the arrangements had been made, and when the funeral was over. _

_I was swinging with Eliie and Kenny in the back. Since Donna had passed a few days ago, they didn't speak much, but never left each other's sides. When in a group, they usually remained close to Piney, Opie, or I. _

_"Kick your legs to make you go higher Kenny." Kenny just continued to look at the ground. I got off the swing and began to push him. At first he resisted, but then he got into the swing of things. As Donna's funeral, was approaching, I was trying as hard as I could to keep their minds off of it. Kenny turned to look back at me, _

_"Don't leave."_

_"What do you mean Kenny?" I stopped his swing and kneeled in front of him. _

_"Mommy left, you need to stay." Kenny gave me a hug. I felt as if my heart was about to burst. I still hadn't told anyone that I would be leaving, and wouldn't be back for a while. I held Kenny tight,_

_"Kenny. I will need to leave okay. I need to see my mom and dad soon. But I promise I will always keep in contact with you. I will always be here for you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Of course." We did our secret handshake we created a few months back. _

_"Don't forget about our secret handshake okay?"_

_"I will never forget Kenny."_

_I smiled at the little boy in front of me, he was only six, yet he had seen and lost so much. "How about we go get some ice-cream, just you me and Ellie."_

_"Can Grandpa come to?"_

_"Of course Grandpa can come, he loves ice-cream"_

_I took Kenny's and Ellie's hand and we made our way into the house to see if Piney wanted to get some ice-cream with us._

* * *

_Jax was watching Opie for the night. His best friend from high school was completely wasted and laying on the floor of the clubhouse. Tomorrow was Donna's funeral, and Jax didn't know how Opie was going to handle it. For the past few days all Opie had done was drink, Jax understood his misery, but felt he should be with his kids at the moment. Opie began to cry on the floor, only mumbling the word "Donna" in his drunken state._

_"Time to get you home buddy." Jax lifted Opie off the floor and drove him home. He helped Opie make it up the stairs and into the home. In the living room sat Piney, Kenny, Ellie and Kat watching cartoon movies. They were watching the movie ice age, and were at the part where the mom dies, all of them had tears in their eyes. Kat turned her attention to Jax and Opie,_

_"Do you need help?"_

_"No I got this."_

_"I don't want to go to bed" Opie slurred._

_"Op, you need to sleep bud, you are wasted."_

_"I want to sit with my kids." Opie got himself out of Jax's embrace and stumbled over to the couch. Kat got up,_

_"Take my spot Opie." Opie nodded his head and sat in the middle of Ellie and Kenny and held them close. I walked over to Jax,_

_"Do you think we should leave them alone?"_

_"I don't know. I am worried about Op." Piney must of overheard our conversation, _

_"I can take care of them. You two go." Jax and I nodded our heads and left the home. Jax and I stood on the porch for a bit and looked at the stars._

_"It's funny." He turned to look at me, _

_"What is?" I nudged shoulders with him,_

_"We met on a night like this."_

_"I guess you are right."_

_"I am always right."_

_"I don't remember you being too cocky that night." I stuck my tongue out at him, it was my very mature response. He reached over and took my hand, this was the only time we had been alone since the incident in Opie's room a few days back. He pulled me to his motorcycle,_

_"Get on."_

_"What for?"_

_"You know the reason."_

_"Jax."_

_"Get on." I quickly put his helmet on my head and made myself comfortable on the back of his motorcycle. We didn't say a word to each other on the way to the clubhouse. The bike had barely stopped moving when he picked me up and carried into the clubhouse, down the hall and into his room._

_"Jax I don't think we are ready for this."_

_"You seemed ready a few days ago. He took his shirt off, having me stare at his amazing body. I was at a loss for words in that moment._

_"You want this as much as I do."_

_I still couldn't form words properly. He walked over to me and kissed me gently. When I didn't resist him, the kiss became more urgent and violent. Jax stepped back, _

_"That is not the reaction of someone who is resisting." I nodded my head, and took off my top leaving me standing facing him in my black lace bra._

_"Beautiful" Jax whispered. He walked back and closed the door. He walked back over to me and brought me down on the bed. He traced kisses down my body until he got to my jeans and slowly removed them. "Ready Kat?" I grabbed Jax and pulled him closer to me. __For the rest of the night it was just me in the arms of Jax Teller. Our close friendship was now over, and something more was beginning._

* * *

_It was the early morning. I slowly put on Jax's shirt and went to get a glass of water. When I returned he was looking at the ceiling. _

_"Penny for your thoughts?" Jax focused his attention on me,_

_"My thought right now is you."_

_I smiled, "I really like that." I took off his top and made my way back under the sheets. We didn't say much at the moment, we just held each other. _

_"Where do we go from here?" I turned to face him, "Or was it just a one time thing?"_

_"Not a one time thing"_

_"So we are something more then?"_

_"Yes"_

_"I like that."_

* * *

_Weather wise the day was beautiful, on a more personal level the day was miserable. There was not a dry eye for the entire day. At the funeral, I had Jax sitting on one side of me and Opie sitting on the other. I was holding both of their hands. I kept staring at the picture of Donna and I from the first time we met each other. We had taken the picture right in front of the clubhouse. We both had the biggest smiles on our faces as we hugged each other. It felt like that picture had been taken forever ago. The reception was held at the clubhouse. I kept a close eye on Opie for the majority of the day. He seemed sober enough to function and held Ellie and Kenny's hands for the entire day. _

_Jax walked over to me and kissed me, "How is Opie doing?"_

_"From what I see, he is okay. Hasn't taken a drink yet, but that may change later tonight when he is alone." I turned to look at Jax, _

_"Do you ever find out who killed her yet?"_

_"No. Clay thinks it was maybe the Niners."_

_"The Niners?"_

_"Another club like us."_

_"Enough said." _

_Jax put his arm around my shoulder and held me close, "When do you head back home?"_

_"Mom is coming to get me tonight."_

_"Does she have to?"_

_"Yeah she does. I was suppose to leave last week, but she let me stay longer."_

_"Why don't they just move here. They like the town enough." I tried not to flinch too much at Jax's suggestion, I still hadn't told anyone about me moving, which was not a good thing as Jax and I were starting to become something._

_"Lunch is served." Gemma's voiced yelled loud enough for the entire club to hear._

* * *

_"How was the funeral honey?"_

_"Terrible mom. My eyes hurt from crying for the last week."_

_"It is hard to lose someone you love."_

_"Any news on Grandpa?"_

_"He is still alive. His body is reacting well to the chemo, it wont fully get rid of the cancer, but it has prolonged his life a little longer."_

_"That's good to hear." Mom pulled into our driveway, I was about to get out of the vehicle when mom locked the doors. I gave her a confused look._

_"Gemma called."_

_"And?'_

_"She says you are Jax are getting pretty close. Is there something you are not telling me."_

_"We are sort of a thing." I mumbled._

_My mom nodded her head, "That is what I figured."_

_"That is your reaction, I thought you were going to rip my head off."_

_"I was going to at first when Gemma told me. But Jax is a nice boy, I don't like the fact he drives a motorcycle, or has tattoos, or the age difference." Mom looked at me in the eyes, "But you are an adult now, I cannot tell you how you are suppose to live your life. You turn nineteen in two months. I taught you everything I know, the decision is yours to make."_

_"You didn't tell dad did you?"_

_"God no. He would of blew a casket and would of killed you and Jax."_

_"So it is just a secret between us then?"_

_"Yes, just you, me,...and Mel?"_

_"Mel knows?!"_

_"Well she heard me on the phone with Gemma, Mel was the one who calmed me down when I wanted to drive to Charming and drag you back home. You should be thanking her."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah really. Now let's get you into the house before Mel thinks I have killed you."_

_"Sounds good mom."_

_Mel was sitting on my bed when I entered my room, "Hey Mel."_

_"Did you do him yet?"_

_"Mel?" I closed the door, "They could hear you."_

_Mel eyes and mouth grew wide and she pointed a finger at me "You did didn't you!" I couldn't respond to her question, I could feel my face turning red. Mel threw one of my pillows at me, _

_"Why didn't you text me to let me know?"_

_"I didn't know how to tell you."_

_"Well you are telling me right now." Mel made herself comfortable on the bed, "Details now."_

* * *

_It had been a few weeks since Donna passed, and we all missed her terribly. Opie was now more involved in his kid's lives, but he was severely depressed. I did my best to help him with Ellie and Kenny, I even babysat the kids for Opie after school when he had to work night shifts, which I knew meant club activities. Jax and I had been dating for a few weeks now, and it was no surprise to anyone, Tig was one of the people that said "About fuckin time too."_

_Currently I was out to lunch with Gemma and the baby. Abel had finally started smiling, he was one of the happiest babies I had ever seen; Gemma and I were always fighting over him. Abel was currently asleep in Gemma's arms._

_"Has Jax talked to you about the club?" I shook my head,_

_"He is not ready to tell me every single detail."_

_"How much do you know?"_

_"I know the club is Sons of Anarchy, which was founded by his Dad and Piney after they got back from the war. I know the club has other charters, whatever that means, in many places around the world. The club deals with illegal type stuff, and that they have killed people before."_

_"Jax wont tell you anymore?"_

_"No he wont, and it is driving me crazy."_

_"One day he will tell you. Your relationship is still fresh, he doesn't want to scare you off yet, even though at the moment you are his old lady."_

_"What is an old lady?"_

_"A steady girlfriend or wife to someone in the club. No one messes with anyone's old lady."_

_"Jax never told me about that."_

_"Like I said, he doesn't want to scare you off." I lifted up my glass of water and took a sip._

_"How can you handle it all Gemma?"_

_"I am a tough bitch."_

_"Yes I know you are. But when it all started how did you not freak out, and worry about him." Gemma looked me dead in the eyes,_

_"You love the man. You learn to love the club."_

_"I see."_


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Note: Congrats! You have made it to the final chapter of the back story. I didn't expect it to take so long. I hope all those who are reading are enjoying the story so far. .***

_"Wake up."_

_"Go away Jax."_

_"It is almost eleven, get up."_

_"I am sorry, I was up a bit late last night." Jax gave me one of his smug smiles,_

_"I wonder why." I threw a pillow at him but I missed, I ended up hitting Juice in the face as he walked past the room. _

_"Morning to you as well Kat." he threw the pillow back at me. _

_"Are you going to just let him pick on your girlfriend like that?"_

_"Well I got to go see my kid in the living room. So yeah actually I am. She's all yours Juice."_

_"Woo." Juice threw himself on top of me, and started playfully beating me up. Juice was like the brother I wished I had. Some days like today, he was the brother I am glad was never born._

* * *

_Jax sat in the living room feeding Abel, listening to Kat and Juice fight it out. Tig was sitting across from Jax,_

_"She is a good pick you know."_

_"Who?"_

_"Kat you fucking idiot, who else would I be talking about? She suites you very well." _

_Jax looked towards the bedroom and smiled, she really was a good pick. He loved spending time with Kat. If he actually loved her, he didn't know. When ever he got close to someone Tara's face would always appear in his mind. _

_"Jax your girlfriend gave me a black eye." Juice walked out of the room pointing at his right eye. I strolled out like a champ,_

_"I am women. Hear me roar." I smacked Juice in the head and walked away. Juice sat down with Tig and Jax._

_"You know what this means don't you Juice?"_

_"What is that Tig?"_

_"You just got beat up by a girl."_

_Jax and Tig bursted out laughing at the thought. Juice came to the realization that he did get beat up by a girl. He jumped out of his chair and ran down the hall way, "Best two out of three!?"_

* * *

_Tara was sitting on her bed looking at her bathroom. She could still see the blood from Agent Kohn. No matter how many times she tried to clean the bathroom, she felt as if the blood was still there. Tara leaned back down on the bed thinking of that night, and what took place between her and Jax. She still loved Jax, when she learned he had a new girlfriend, she didn't think much, just a little fling, but now it seemed they were getting serious which broke her heart. She dragged her hand over the sheets of her bed, thinking of the night she had spent with Jax. Tara got off the bed, she knew she had to leave Charming, she had to move on. The hospital in Chicago was more than willing to take her back, she knew that was her only option to get out of Charming, she felt as if she were seventeen again. Tara's home phone began to ring, _

_"Hello"_

_"We need you to come in today. An unexpected accident has occurred that needs to be dealt with by you as the other doctors are busy."_

_"What's wrong with the patient?_

_"A knife went clean through his hand."_

_"What is the patient's name?"_

_"Harry Winston."_

* * *

_I was eyeing Opie's hand in the waiting room, "Did you do this on purpose?"_

_"Yes I wanted to stab a knife through my hand."_

_"Don't get snippy with me. I have been worried about you these last few weeks. This could of been your cry for help."_

_"Well it's not. I didn't realise it was standing up in the sink, my hand went into the sink, and you know the rest."_

_"That sounds like a lie."_

_"Well it isn't."_

_"That sounded like a lie as well."_

_"Why did Jax leave me here with you? Anybody else would of been great."_

_Jax walked into the room, "Doctor is on the way." He took notice of Opie's expression and mine, "What is going on?"_

_"Your girlfriend is being annoying."_

_"I worry about you idiot." I smacked Opie in the head,_

_"Hey don't hit me, I am the injured on here." Opie pointed at his injured hand._

_"Suck it up Nancy."_

_"Am I interrupting anything?" Tara walked into the room. Tara eyes focused on Kat. She never saw or met Jax's new girl in his life, just from one glance she didn't like her. _

_I knew it right away that this doctor was Tara, Jax's ex-flame. When Jax and I got serious, Gemma warned me about the bitch in the hospital. She did look like a bitch._

_Tara looked over Opie's hand, "How did you do this?"_

_"Knife in kitchen sink."_

_"I see. Well Opie, we are going to have to sedate you to be able to remove the knife. I need to see how much damage it has caused your nerves, and if I have to repair them quickly. The sooner we do the surgery, the higher chance your hand will heal and fully function." Tara looked at Jax, "I am going to need to take Opie away now."_

_"That's cool Doc. Save his hand."_

_"I will do my best." Tara nodded at me, then left the room with Opie. Jax felt a relief when Tara left the room, he didn't want Kat to know that Tara was his old high school sweetheart, she was the only girlfriend he kept silent from Kat. Kat walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She moved her head back,_

_"Have a thing for brunettes?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Your ex-girl" Kat motioned her head towards the door, "I don't think she likes me."_

_"How do you know about Tara."_

_"Your mom told me about her when we first started dating. You were keeping it as a secret from me weren't you?" Jax couldn't look Kat in the eyes._

_"I am right aren't I?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I knew it."_

_Jax moved his head and kissed Kat, "Let's go wait out there for Opie. If we don't, I might end up taking you in here."_

* * *

_Jax and I were later joined in the waiting room by the whole gang. "Any news on how he is doing?"_

_"Nothing. They took him in almost two hours ago. The nerves must of been damaged badly."_

_"How is he going to ride then?"_

_"It's Opie, he will find a way."_

_Tara entered the room, with a neutral look on her face. Does that mean it is a good thing or a bad thing I thought._

_"Opie is doing well. He will be able to have function in his hand again, he will need to go to therapy though to gain control as his hand will be out for the time being."_

_"Is he awake?"_

_"He is wide awake, but only a few people at a time can see him. At the most is three." Piney, Ellie, and Kenny were the first of the group to see how Opie was doing. In the meantime, I was playing with Abel. Everyone thought I must of been an idiot, but I adored making that kid smile. My phone started to ring,_

_"It's my mom. Can you take over Gemma?"_

_"That's what I have been waiting to do you baby hog. Give me my grandson." I handed Abel to Gemma, and left the room quick to answer the call. Tara was in the receptionist area watching the family. She looked over and saw Jax watching her. Tara nodded her head to the right to signal that she needed to talk to him. Jax understood and excused himself for a few moments._

* * *

_"Everything okay Tara? You have this weird look on your face."_

_"No I am okay Jax. I just needed to talk to you about some things."_

_"Like what?"_

_"The murder of Kohn"_

_"That's dealt with. No one came looking for him, and even if they did they wouldn't consider you a suspect. Everything is okay._

_"No it is not okay. I don't sleep. I'm more scared now than I ever was when he was still around. I'm scared of getting caught. I'm scared of not getting caught. We got away with murder Jax. _

_"He needed to die."_

_"You are not death, you don't decide when people are allowed to live, and when they have to die."_

_"He hurt you."_

_"I know."_

_"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_Tara hesitated for a few seconds, "That night together, I think about it."_

_"I think about it to."_

* * *

_I was excited. My mom and dad gave her permission to move to Charming. I could not stop myself from doing a happy dance in the hallway. Many people looked at me funny, but I didn't care. I was about to head into the waiting room to tell everyone the news when I saw Jax in a room down the hallway. "That's strange, I wonder why he is down there. I thought Opie's room was in another hallway." _

_I slowly walked closer, until I heard his voice and another's, the voice of Tara. What are those two talking about I wondered. I kept tiptoeing towards the door until I could hear their voices better._

_"I still love you Jax. You are such a good man with a big heart, and I believe you try to do as much as you can."_

_Jax didn't respond to Tara. I was about to go in there and rip the bitch's hair out. I surprised myself, I have never gotten this jealous before. _

_"What are you saying Tara?"_

_"I want to be with you. But I have to step aside because you are with someone else."_

_"Damn straight." I muttered under my breathe._

_"I cant get over you Jax. I never will be able to. I have to leave Charming because seeing you with someone else kills me. I have to go back to Chicago, I can no longer be here."_

_"Don't you ever get tired of running? You ran when you were seventeen, and here you are running away from me again."_

_"I'm not running. I'm just being realistic Jax."_

_"No you are afraid. You left me all those years ago because you were afraid to love me."_

_"That wasn't the only reason Jax."_

_"But it was one of them. __Am I just here to help you with your dirty work? You called me pretty quick when the bastard Kohn was sniffing around."_

_"That's not fair Jax."_

_"Not fair?" "You wanna know what's not fair? You leaving me. I was hurt. You wanna know how many women I've slept with over the past ten years?"_

_"Don't do this..."_

_"Hundreds! Maybe more! I don't even know, I barely see their faces. I married Wendy because I was lonely. I got tired of the endless disconnect. It was just a sad time-out. Because when I am inside someone, there is only one face I see."_

_I couldn't listen to their conversation anymore. I went running down the hallway and took the other exit to avoid everyone in the waiting room. I didn't want to see their faces right now. I took the stairs two at a time and crashed myself through the door. I was in the back parking lot. My whole body was shaking. I was simply a sad time-out in Jax's eyes. He never cared for me. I was probably only used to get Tara jealous. I leaned against the wall and just let my body fall to the ground. I picked up my phone and dialed home. The line rang a few times before my mom answered,_

_"Hi Kat, how are you doing?"_

_"Mommy?"_

_"What is it dear?" I could hear the immediate concern in my mom's voice. _

_"I am not moving to Charming. In fact can you come and get me at Jax's house."_

_"I am leaving right now."_

_"And mom.."_

_"Yes Kat?"_

_"Bring Mel, I need some bonding time with you two."_

_"I shall honey. See you in a couple of hours." I slammed my phone shut. I couldn't be in Charming anymore. There was no real reason for me to stay. Jax was the reason why I returned in the first place. Now that him and I were done, I had to leave. _

_I called a taxi and it brought me to Jax's home. I quickly packed all of my stuff. I doubled checked to make sure I left nothing behind. I took off the necklace Jax had given me and left it on the nightstand. I wrote Jax a quick note and place it over the necklace. I ran over to Opie's because it wasn't far. I snuck in with the extra key. I left a small box in Opie's room that had all the pictures of me with Donna, and me with the kids in it (I still had my own copies of them) I wrote him a heartfelt note which detailed the reason for the sudden departure. I told Opie everything in the note, about my dad's promotion, my sick grandfather, and the conversation I had overheard with Jax and Tara. I wrote in the note hoping that he wouldn't hate me, and that I would miss him terribly along with everyone else. I underlined in the note that he was the only one to know the reason for my absence, and that if he did tell anyone, it could only be Piney, Juice, and Tig, and the kids when they got a little older._

_I kissed the note, and hid the box under his bed. I knew it would be found as Opie kept his cigarettes under there. I called my mom to tell her that the location had changed and that I would meet her instead in Fresno as I had time to catch a bus._

_I paid the taxi driver his money, and bought my ticket (I just made the bus also, which was a relief for me). As the bus left Charming I took a quick look behind to the place I once considered my home. I kept looking out until I could not longer see Charming. I began to cry noiseless sobs as I didn't want to annoy anyone on the bus. It was then my phone started to ring, I looked at the number and saw it was Jax. I don't know why, but I answered it. _

_"Hello."_

_"Babe where are you? How long did you and your mom talk for? It has almost been two hours since anyone has seen you." _

_I didn't respond to him. I was trying not to break out into tears once more._

_"Babe is everything okay?"_

_"Jax."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Goodbye." I hung up the phone quickly and took out the battery. I knew how he felt towards me, it wouldn't hurt him if I did leave, he would always have Tara and love her, what was the point of me sticking around? Her face was the only face he saw when we was with all those women. I was one of those women, just an empty face. I had to convince myself that returning back to Canada would be good for me. Cheaper to visit my grandparents, I could also visit my old friends again, and I could even start school like I always wanted to do. I leaned my head back against the seat, trying to ignore the feeling of guilt building up in my chest. I knew I should of said a proper goodbye to everyone, but I was too hurt. I reached into a my bag and picked out a picture of Jax and I on his motorcycle. I kissed the picture,_

_"Goodbye Jackson Teller. I hope you enjoy your life." I placed the picture back in my bag and looked out the window. Preparing myself mentally for the new chaper of my life. _


	10. Chapter 10

***Author's Note: Very short chapter. Briefly describes what is going on in the life of Kat and Mel right now. Hope you enjoy.* **

It was a wonderful evening. Mel was so happy to be getting off work early for once that she would enjoy the night. Mel picked up her phone and dialed Kat's work number,

"Hello Crazy Pete's, Kat speaking, how may I help you?"

"Bitch, I got off work early tonight, I am heading in your direction now."

"Finally a night out on the town. Your drinks are free tonight girl."

"Sounds good to me. See you in half an hour roughly."

"Sounds like a plan. I will save you a spot at the bar."

* * *

The bar was packed tonight. All of the seats were filled and a lot of the people were standing. Mel tried to survey the area, her eyes finally landed on the person she was looking for. There was her little sister Kat carrying beers to a table. Mel was still surprised by how much Kat had changed in two years. She went from being full of anxiety and popping pills every four hours, to the party girl standing before her. Her clothes now showed off her figure, and in some ways, were a little slutty. Her brown hair was just past her shoulders, and was rocking blonde and red highlights. Kat also had four tattoos now, one of a poppy above her heart for our grandfather, a skull and rose design on the back of her right shoulder, a crow design on the right side of her body (located on the ribs) and lastly she had a sword on her left thigh. The last big change to Kat was she now had a few piercings. Most of them were on her ears, but she had one on her nose, and also had her belly button pierced as well. Kat turned and saw me, and had the biggest smile on her face. She came running over and crashed right into me.

"You can actually have fun tonight." Kat jumped up and down.

"Yes I can. My editor finished my book, and now it is going to be published in a span of six months."

Kat gave me another hug, "That is so good to hear Mel. I am so proud of you."

"Now where are those few drinks you promised you would give me?"

"Right this way." I lead Mel through the crowd to the front of the bar.

"Why is this place so packed tonight.?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess they like the new dj we got. Whatever the reason maybe, I am getting a whole lot of tips tonight."

"You are also getting checked out as well. Table to the left at twelve o clock." I turned to see where Mel was looking. It was just a bunch of college boys.

"God they are idiots. Hate every single one of them."

"Maybe if you didn't dress the way you did, you wouldn't get so much attention."

"I thought you liked my short shorts."

"I do. And I also like your tube top, but that outfit get's guys attentions."

"Okay there mom."

I grabbed two shot glasses and poured myself and Mel some tequila. "You ready sis."

"Hell yeah." We put our heads back at the same time and drank.

"Jesus Kat, that stuff is strong."

"I know, fucking I love it."

"Are you already drunk?"

"No Mel, I am not. I have been sober this entire night, and all the other nights working here. I just needed to have a shot or two with my sister."

"You are drunk. You act like a slut when drunk."

"A tease, not a slut. There is a difference."

Pink's song "Oh my God" started playing though the bar. I took another shot of tequila to get me in the dancing mood, as this song was my jam.

"Come dance with me Mel."

"I aint drunk enough for that yet."

"Don't be such a baby. Come dance." I dragged Mel out onto the dancefloor. We mouthed the words, "Oh my God. Go a little slower. Oh my God, what was that again?"

"Is Pete going to be angry with you for dancing when you are suppose to be working."

"Not really."

"Why?"

"He is dancing over there too."

My boss was a flamboyant gay man, whom I absolutely loved to death. Mel, Pete, and I were all pretty close friends outside of the bar, but in the bar we kept a professional relationship except for tonight. Tonight him and his partner got engaged and we were celebrating now, and later tonight.

"Alex proposed to him?"

"Fuck yeah. We are doing some more celebrating after, care to join us Mel?"

"Why of course."


	11. Chapter 11

***Author's Note: My story will follow some of the original story lines of the show, but will also have my own story lines. As for Adam Grayson think of Tom Hiddelston ;)***

"I look like a hot mess." I stared at myself in the mirror. My makeup was smeared, and my hair was a mess of curls. "Too much hairspray last night." I took a shower and let the hot water wake me up. I always tell myself never to drink too much, but I always end up severely hungover. I took about a half hour shower, and when I was finished made my way to the living. My dog Spike was laying sprawled out on the couch.

"Did I say you can sit up there." Spike just groaned at me and made himself more comfortable. I picked him up last year. I was walking home from work to the bus stop one night and the poor guy was wandering around looking scared and hungry. I knew no one would pick him up because he was a pitbull. I missed my bus trying to get close to the dog, the poor guy didn't have a collar on, and looked as if he had been abused. I made my sister pick me up in the late night to bring the dog home, he has been my little baby ever since.

I walked into my bedroom to get myself into comfy clothes. I was so happy I had the next few days off. I quickly got into slacks and put my hair into a messy bun. This would be the clothing I would be wearing for the next few days as I hid in my little apartment and eat nothing but junk food. As I was checking myself out in the mirror, I saw the reflection of the few pictures I had on my night stand. I walked over and sat on my bed and picked up the picture of Donna and I.

"I miss you Donna. Can't believe you have been gone for two years." Donna and I both look so happy standing in front of the clubhouse. I felt a pang in my chest, I still missed her voice, and her smile. I looked at myself, I couldn't believed how much I had changed in two years. I went from being a awkward teen, to a party girl in what felt like over night. I looked at the other pictures on my night stand. "I miss all of you guys."

"Two years in a few days." I looked over to see Mel standing in my doorway.

"Fuck I need a better guard dog."

Mel showed me the key in her hand"Or you don't give me a key to your apartment."

"That is true." I patted on the bed welcoming Mel to join me. Mel picked up the picture of Donna and I,

"I wish I met her."

"You would of liked her. She had a big heart."

"I cant believe someone shot her." Mel was the only one I had told the truth to about the actual incident that happened with Donna. Mel looked at me and frowned, I was looking at the picture of Jax and I.

"Stop it."

I looked at her, "Stop what?"

"Stop thinking about him. The bastard broke you heart. He gave this whole romantic speech to some other chick, move on, hook up with someone else."

"I am not a slut Mel."

"Well you should be. I hate seeing you still hung up on this Jax Teller." Mel said his name with venom in her voice.

"I know."

"We should do something crazy tonight."

"Like what?"

"Go sky diving."

"Or we sit at my house, eat pizza and ice cream, and have a marathon of movies."

"Yeah okay. That does sound a bit safer."

"Yeah because we are not jumping out of a plane."

* * *

Jax threw a chair, "Where the fuck is my son then?" Juice and the rest of the club just looked at the picture of a dead Cameron, whose body had been found in Belfast.

"He could still be in Vancouver Jax. Cameron could of left him there then headed for Belfast."

"But we don't know that for sure. Fuck." Jax punched a hole in the wall then left the room.

The rest of the club turned to Clay. Clay didn't know what to tell them, since Abel had been taken, Jax had always tried to keep calm, but now the pressure had gotten to him.

"I have no idea what to do boys." Clay sat on the closest chair, hunched over, and started rubbing his temples. "We all cannot leave right now. Would mess up the bail hearing."

"What if only a few of us leave?"

"What do you mean Juice?"

"We just established a charter close by to that area, me and someone else could join them, search Vancouver, when no traces of Abel had been found, we then can assume he's in Belfast."

"I don't know about that Juice."

"If only one or two of us leave, no one will take a great deal of notice, and probably not even care. It's Clay, and Jax they are most worried about"

Opie who was standing in the back of room spoke up "Ill go with Juice. We will be gone a few days tops." All the members turned to Clay to get an answer.

Clay let out a sigh of defeat, "You have a week. Make the week count. I want my grandson home."

* * *

"I need two stomachs." I was laying upside down watching the television. The food binge Mel and I had for a couple of days was now over, she had to return to her responsible life as a writer, while I stay huddled in my living room dreading going to work. I had eaten too much and felt as if I couldn't move. "Want to go to work for me Spike?" I turned to look at my dog, "Spike?" My dog was sleeping away beside me, "You are lucky you are here." I rolled off the couch and dragged myself to my room to get myself ready for the nightshift. I curled my hair, and gave my eyes a Smokey eye look, and got myself ready into my "stripper clothes" my mom called them. Tonight I was wearing tight blue ripped jeans, brown cow girls boots and a black halter top with big golden hooped earrings. I stood in front of the mirror for a bit. Sometimes I wondered what everyone in Charming would think of me for my new clothing choices. I shut my mind off from the thought.

"Get it together Kat. It has been two years, get the fuck over it."

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?"

"No sign of Abel. We checked all the people who knew Cameron. None of them had talked to him within the last few months."

"Damn." Clay sighed over the phone, "I guess next stop is Belfast. When is the quickest you and Op can get home?"

Juice took a drag of his cigarette, "Day after tomorrow. How are we going to get to Belfast Clay with the bail hearing soon." Juice could hear the smile in Clay's voice,

"Don't worry, we have an idea. See you then brother." Clay was then off the line. Juice let out a sigh and hung up the phone.

"How did Clay sound?"

"He sounded tired Opie. He just wants us to find the kid sooner than later. Do you think the kid is maybe hurt?"

"Cameron is not the type of person who would kill an innocent kid. He took Abel because his son was killed. If he did lay a hand on Abel, or if anyone did, Jax would slaughter the whole bunch of them."

"That is true." Juice kicked a stone on the ground, "So what do we do now?"

"I think we still look for traces of Abel. We could of missed something."

"I agree."

"Chris and his Gang are monitoring the outer regions, let's take a look downtown."

"Okay." Juice and Opie got onto their bikes and headed for the downtown area. The area of downtown was packed tonight, cars were lined up everywhere. Horns were honking, people were giving each other the middle fingers, and others were walking drunk as hell down the sidewalks.

"Looks like fun doesn't in Opie?"

"Oh yeah so much."

"They especially look like fun." Opie looked around to see who Juice was talking about. Juice was eyeing a bunch a college girls in slutty outfits walking into a bar called "Crazy Pete's."

"They look like they have info."

"Lyla would kill me."

"Lyla isn't here." Juice pulled a U-turn a parked in an empty spot. Opie sighed and followed Juice's example.

"Lyla will kill you as well."

"That is okay. I have accepted the fact that I can get beaten up by girls." Opie knew that Juice was making reference to Kat. Opie knew he had to tell Juice as to the reason for her departure but couldn't bring it up.

"Lets get something to drink."

* * *

"What can I do for you tonight boy's?"

"Couple of beers, a round of shots, and your number."

"Beers and shots coming up."

"What about your number?"

"Number isn't on the menu, try it to one of them whores in the corner." I pointed my pen in the direction of the girls who had just walked in, "Bet they would love any pick up line." I walked away from the table to get the order ready.

"Why aren't you smiling tonight Kat?" Pete walked up behind me. "You are always happy, what is on your mind?"

"I can have my moody days Pete."

"Haven't seen one since I hired you a year and a half ago? What's on your mind, you can tell me anything?"

"Cant I just say I am on my period?"

"Eww, enough said girlfriend." Pete threw his hands up in the air and walked away. I rolled my eyes, I loved Pete, but tonight I wasn't in the mood to put up with his theatrics.I picked up the tray that had the drinks and returned to the table. The guys did take my advice, the girls from the corner were now at the table.

"Drinks are served. Enjoy yourselves." I walked away before any of them could make any sort of response. I took a look at the clock and was sad. My shift didn't end for another five hours.

"Fuck me."

"Am I interrupting something Miss?"

I turned to see Adam Grayson standing on the other side of the counter. He was a co-worker of Mel's. Mel had set us up on a blind date a few months ago. I wasn't over Jax, and he understood that, so we just said we would be friends. Adam was one of the most polite men I had ever met.

"This isn't your scene. What are you doing here?"

"My friend is having a bachelor party." From the look on his face I could see this wasn't his normal setting, he was the type who liked to sit at home and just read a book.

"What can I get for you tonight Adam?"

"I think he sound a round, but didn't specify what?"

"I will give you a round of tequila, on the house for you tonight"

* * *

Opie was surprised by the amount of people in the club. Most of the tables were filled, and the dance floor was full of people. Juice was talking up a bunch of girls while Opie remained quiet. He got up to get himself a drink as he couldn't stand listening to Juice talk anymore.

"Beer please." The women behind the counter didn't appear to hear him.

"I would like a beer please."

"Yeah I heard you, can't you see I am counting money here." The girl opened the cash register and threw the money in, she turned around.

"What type of beer do you want." I stopped talking when I realised who I was looking at. Opie didn't seem to notice who I was. How could he for that matter, I looked completely different.

"Anyone will do."

"Having a rough night?"

"Something like that?" Kat handed Opie the beer. "Drinking beer or getting drunk for that matter doesn't fix your problems."

Opie put the money on the counter, "Makes you feel better though."

"I do agree with that."

It was then a fight had happened on the floor. "Kat get over there!" Pete yelled. It was then Opie knew who I was. He almost choked on the beer he took a sip of and stared at me wide eyed.

"See you around Opie." I left the counter to break up the fight.

* * *

"Time for you to leave." Pete helped me carry the drunk man out of the club. The fight happened due to this man getting jealous over the fact his ex was talking to another man, decided to throw a punch.

"Get him home safely." I hit the taxi to let the driver know it was good to drive off. "Take your break now Kat."

"I was going to." Pete walked inside the club as I stayed outside and lit my cigarette. I was alone for only a few minutes before I was joined by others, Opie and Juice.

"Can I help you with something gentlemen?" I took another drag.

"Yeah." Juice opened his arms, I threw my cigarette on the ground and ran into his embrace. Juice and I stood like that for a little bit. Opie joined the hug as well.

When I finally let go of Juice, he punched me in the shoulder. "Ow, What was that for?"

"I could say the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"You just left without a word."

"I left my reason for leaving in the note."

"What note?" I turned to look at Opie,

"You didn't tell him."

Juice looked at Opie, "There was a note?"

Opie didn't say anything at first, the only word he could form was "Shit."


	12. Chapter 12

_Two Years Earlier..._

_"Kat over here!" I heard the call of my name from the only people I had wanted to see at the moment. I threw my bags to the ground and ran straight towards my mother and sister, my comfort blanket at the moment. As the force of my body crashed into them, we all stumbled back and almost fell to the ground._

_"Kat what is the matter?" I just held both of them tighter, I knew that if I started to speak right now, I would be a blubbering idiot. _

_"Go get her stuff Mel." My mom rubbed my back, _

_"It's okay Kat. Let's just get you home." I simply nodded my head._

* * *

_"How is she Mel?"_

_"Well she finally stopped crying not too long ago, but some bad news."_

_"What?"_

_"You know how you always left an open liquor cabinet because you knew Kat and I wouldn't break in it?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah well, Kat sort of broke into it, and currently she is drunk out of her mind."_

_"What?"_

_My mom and dad ran up the stairs quick and found me with my head in the toilet._

_"Kat?"_

_"Mommy, Daddy, I don't like being drunk. You throw up." I threw my head in the toilet and no longer had my supper contents within my stomach. My dad tried to supress a chuckle. Mom smacked him in the arm, _

_"This is not funny. Something happened in Charming and hurt your daughter severely, just a few hours ago she was happy as ever. Now she is drunk out of her mind and bawling her eyes out."_

_"I am sorry to laugh honey" my dad motioned to me, "I just have never seen her drunk before, she kind of reminds me of you, and you are quite funny when drunk." _

_"Get downstairs and get her some water. Mel help me bring her to bed." Mom and Mel lifted me off the ground, _

_"Holy crap mom look, I have legs!"_

_"You've always had legs Kat."_

_"Oh my god really?"_

_"Yes Kat." Mom and Mel laid me down on the bed and started to take off my socks, I kicked them back._

_"Get your own legs."_

_"We are trying to take your socks off Kat."_

_"I don't care, get your own legs." Mel threw her hands in the air, _

_"Man is she ever a angry drunk."_

_"That is a bit of both me and your father." Mom sat in the bed and tried to comfort me, I kept trying to push her away._

_"Kat what happened in Charming."_

_"Charming." I whispered. I then started to cry like the blubbering idiot I tried so hard to avoid. I put a pillow over my face trying to muffle the sounds. _

_Mel leaned in front of me, "We can't understand you, you drunk mess." I lifted my face and looked into her eyes,_

_"He didn't love me."_

* * *

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Opie and Juice had remained at the club until the end of my shift was over, and then followed me home. We were all now walking down the hallway to my apartment.

"There is nothing to explain." I opened my apartment, Opie and Juice butted through and entered before me, "And please come in and make yourselves comfortable."

Juice and Opie were checking out my small living room, which still had some remnants of my recent food binge with Mel. "Nice place you got here."

"Sarcastic, or truthful?"

"A little bit of both. Would of had a nicer place in Charming."

I slammed my refrigerator door closed, "I was going to offer you and Opie something to drink. But now Opie is the only one getting a drink. You can go dehydrate in the corner somewhere."

"So neither are you are going to tell me why you left?"

"Opie can, but I will not. Tis a subject I tend to avoid as much as I can." Juice didn't like that answer, he picked me up and threw me to the ground and sat on me.

"What the fuck Juice?"

"You are swearing now. You never said the word fuck before, how much have you changed Kat?"

"A lot, now get your fat ass off of me."

"Nope."

"You are being highly immature." I tried to move under Juice to hopefully cause him to lose his balance. Just like two years before, my plan didn't work.

"I am not being immature. I have the right to know why the girl whom I practically considered my sister left without a single goodbye."

"Something unexpected came up and I had to leave right then and there."

"I don't believe you. We never kept secrets from each other."

Opie just watched the two of them bicker, he thought about the good ole days when these two were highly competitive with one another. One night Juice and Kat played monopoly with Ellie and Kenny, the game ended with the table being flipped. Opie looked down at the dog whom had placed his head on Opie's lap. The dog just looked up at him with sad eyes that Opie couldn't resist.

"Spike you are a terrible guard dog." I yelled. I started to kick my legs to see if I could somehow hit Juice in the face but it didn't work.

"Tell me."

"Fuck off."

"Kat!"

"Juice!" For once in all of the battles we had, Juice admitted defeat. He got off me and paced around the room. "Do you know how worried we were? Piney almost had a heart attack, Tig looked as if he wanted to cry. Little Kenny was sad that he was not going to see you again, and Jax..."

"Don't get me started on Jax."

"And why not? He searched the whole town practically for you. When he figured you weren't in Charming anymore, he went to your house to have him told by your father that you moved back to live with your grandparents."

"You are lying." I got off the ground and went to the cabinet to get myself some alcohol. Thank god I still have some left I thought to myself.

"He is telling the truth Kat." Those were the first words had spoken since they returned back to her apartment. "He went crazy looking for you. Guy had a mental breakdown when he came home after finding out you moved."

"Lies."

"Why don't you believe us?" I snapped at that moment, I turned to face Juice,

"Because of what he told Tara!" Juice looked at me confused,

"What do you mean what he said to Tara?" I turned to Opie,

"How much secrets have you been keeping from everyone?"

"Not from everyone. I told Ellie and Kenny that you and Jax had gotten into a fight, and that you had to head home to take care of your family."

"You didn't tell anyone else anything?" Opie shook his head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of crumbled paper and threw it at Juice.

"That is why she left."

* * *

_"How is he doing?" Opie walked into Gemma's home. Jax and Abel were currently staying with Gemma, because in his fit of rage, Jax threw everything around his home and caused damages that needed to be fixed._

_"Not well Op." Gemma gave Opie a hug, "I've never seen him like this before. Not even when Tara left."_

_"Where is he now?"_

_"With Abel in the living room." _

_Jax was sitting on the couch playing with Abel. He didn't hear Opie enter the room, if he did, Jax didn't show any sign. Opie sat on the couch beside Jax, the two of them sat in silence for half an hour._

_"Want to have dinner with me and the kids tonight?"_

_"Can't"_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Have a date with Tara tonight"_

_"I thought she was going back to Chicago."_

_"She was. She is now staying." Jax placed Abel in the play pen and went outside for a smoke._

_Opie leaned against the doorway, "Are you sure that is the right thing to do."_

_"Why wouldn't it be Op?"_

_"Well you know Kat." Opie saw the look on Jax's face. It was the look of betrayal, anger, and sadness._

_"What about her? She has been gone for six weeks now. Has made no contact, why should I care for her?"_

_"Jax..."_

_"I'll have dinner with you and the kids later this week." Jax threw his smoke on the ground and went back inside. Opie felt regret not giving Jax the note Kat had left him under the bed. He didn't know who to blame, a part of him was angry at Kat for just getting up and leaving, while the other part was angry at Jax for not thinking that Kat could of possibly had heard him and Tara in the hospital. Opie didn't know what to do, he only knew that everyone missed Kat, and wanted her home. _

* * *

"Juice, I cannot breathe." After Juice read the note, be brought me into one of his bear hugs and hadn't let go.

"You could of stayed."

"I need to breathe." Juice released his grip and I finally got a deep breath of air into my lungs.

"I am sorry Kat."

"Old news Juice." Juice looked into my eyes,

"You still miss him." It wasn't a question, it was an obvious statement.

"I miss all of you." I took a step back from Juice and made myself comfy on my chair. "So what is the real reason you two are here? It obviously wasn't for me."

Juice and Opie looked at each other. From the look I knew it was official club business, "You guys don't need to tell me. It's okay, I understand."

"We would tell you but..."

" But it's official club business, that's what I figured it would be."

"We want to tell you."

"I know." Opie's phone started to ring,

"Pop's what's up?" Opie's face got very serious. This was a face I had only seen very little of back in Charming, but I always knew it was something important.

"Okay thanks." Opie hung up the phone and quickly got off the couch. "We need to go Juice."

"What did they find."

"Abel's in Belfast." Opie whispered. Opie was never a good whisperer as I heard it loud and clear.

"Why is Abel is Belfast?" Opie and Juice wouldn't make any eye contact with me.

"I know those looks. So just tell me what is going on?"

After a few moments of silence, Juice let out a sigh of defeat, "He was kidnapped Kat."

* * *

"Tomorrow morning we leave boys. Elliott Oswald is going to help smuggle us out of the country." Clay smacked the gavel saying the meeting was adjourned. Opie and Juice had just gotten home, and told no one of the run in with Kat. Opie and Juice had agreed that bringing her up at this moment would only cause turmoil for the club.

The members were outside getting their gear ready for the long trip to Ireland, when a taxi pulled up in the Teller-Morrow lot.

Chibs lifted his hand to block the sun out of his eyes to get a better look of the person in the vehicle. "Who the hell is that?" Chibs turned to Clay, "We expecting anyone today?"

"Not that I am aware of." The group paid full attention to the taxi sitting in the lot.

"Is the fucking thing going to move or what?" Tig began to walk over to the taxi.

* * *

"Is this your stop Miss?" My feet felt like they were made out of rock, I could not make them move. Stupid plan, very stupid plan I thought to myself. I rubbed my eyes and started to bite my finger nails. I hadn't had anxiety in two years, at this very moment it came back in a flash flood motion. After I learned that Abel had been take by this Cameron guy, I couldn't sit back and do nothing. Opie and Juice told me I could not join them, but obviously I didn't listen to them. I had to make sure Abel was okay. The knock on my window broke my thought process.

"We are closed today. Didn't you read the fucking sign?" Holy shit, it was Tig. Spike started to growl beside me, clearly he was reading my energy or whatever about Tig, and that made him want to protect me.

"It's okay boy. We like Tig." I patted Spike on the head.

"Move the fucking car."

"Someone's in a pissy mood." I paid the taxi driver, who I am pretty sure charged me more because of Tig's lovely words and made my entrance out of the car. I must of looked like a runaway with bags in one hand, and my dog in the other. The place hadn't changed one bit, except for the faces of the people who were looking back at me. Clearly no one knew who I was, except for Juice as he had a "what the fuck you doing here?" expression on his face. The taxi quickly pulled out of there.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss?" Clay and the others had walked over. Spike must of felt me tense up as he started to growl. "As you can see we are closed, motel is just down the road. Take your stuff there, we don't accept charity cases."

"You did once."

"What did you say?"

"I said you did once. You took in a eighteen year old girl two years ago. She became family to you all."

Clay stared at me with suspicious eyes, "How do you know that?"

"You don't recognize me? I still recognize all of you." I took off my sunglasses in a very classic CSI Miami motion. "It's me, Kat."


	13. Chapter 13

_Two years earlier..._

_"How many did you buy Kat?"_

_"As many as I needed." I threw the pharmacy bag down and released the contents of the bag. "I bought ten pregnancy tests, do you think that's enough?"_

_"I think so. But I also know you are going to need to pee a lot."_

_"That's why I also bought a cup."_

_I took the multiple tests, and sat on the edge of the bed with Mel at my side. I tried to not think of the possibility that I was pregnant, I had tried so hard to forget about my life in Charming. These last six weeks were hard, but it was getting easier._

_"Time yet?"_

_"One minute."_

_"Dude, what if you are pregnant. What are you going to do?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You don't even like children."_

_"I loved Abel, Kenny and Ellie."_

_"Well those are children you are not suppose to see again. You have to move on." Mel looked down at her wrist watch, "Time ups."_

_I was about to stand up to check the tests that I sprawled across the bathroom counter. Mel stopped me, "I just wanted you to know, if it is positive, I will support whatever decision you decide to choose. I think it would be fun being an aunt."_

_"Glad you feel that way." _

_I walked over to the counter and took a look at all the tests. _

_"What's the verdict Kat?"_

_I couldn't form words, all I could do was stare in horror at all the pink pluses that seemed to be staring back at me and mocking. "Kat?" Mel stood beside me and looked at the tests, _

_"I guess you are going to be a mommy Kat."_

_"Fuck."_

* * *

I walked around the clubhouse and felt a familiar sense of home, it hadn't changed, except for the newly business of porn that was located nearby. "Like what you see?"

I turned to face Tig. He was watching me closely, he had a look of suspiciousness in his eyes, a look that I had never seen before. I couldn't blame him for how he felt, I did leave all of them high and dry and returned without any warning.

"Off course Tig." I gave him a friendly smile, but he didn't return it. I guess Opie didn't tell him why I left either. Currently the members were in church probably deciding my fate, I felt as if I was on death row. Spike had made himself comfortable on one of the chairs and watched me cautiously, he could sense my anxiousness and could read my body language. Even though I have said he wasn't the greatest guard dog, he would pounce on someone in a heartbeat if I was in immediate danger.

"Why aren't you in church with the rest?"

"I was put on patrol duty?"

"Why?"

"Clay figured you would take off again. Wanted me to make sure you didn't."

"Tig."

The door opened and the rest of the members walked out, each giving me an unfriendly glance. I didn't realise how badly I had hurt everyone, I figured multiple times I was a nuisance and they would be better off without me. I couldn't have been more wrong.

"We don't want your help."

"Excuse me?"

Clay cleared his throat, "I said we didn't need your help, or want it, and don't have time to help you with any more of your issues."

"Well from hear, it looks like you do because Abel is still missing, and all of you are just standing around here judging me." I didn't want to sound off as rude or a bitch, but I knew if I had to gain a little respect I had to act like it. "As for the record I don't have any more issues, I've never been better."

"Just go home." Clay walked out of the room, and some of the others followed. It was now only Opie, Juice, Piney and Chibs who remained.

"Why did you follow us Kat?"

"I don't know. All of a sudden I was at the airport, had a big fight with the air attendance person about bringing Spike on board, I got him on after a major bitch fit, then I was in a taxi, then I was here. I didn't think, I just acted."

Piney who had been silent the whole time got up and walked over and stood in front of me. He didn't say anything at first, he just continued to look into my eyes. He started to move and I flinched, I thought he was going to hit me, but instead he wrapped both arms around me and brought me into one of his hugs.

"Pops?" Piney looked back at Opie,

"I know everyone is angry that she took off without any goodbye. But at least she is back, I missed her, so I am going to yell at her later and give her a hug now." Piney looked back at me and his hugged got tighter.

"We missed you."

"I missed you guys to." Piney released the hug and stepped back to get a better look over me,

He glanced over my new attire. Before I had worn track pants and oversized sweaters, but now I was wearing form fitting clothing. I was wearing my favourite pair of ripped jeans, a black tank top which showed off the tattoo on my shoulder and my curves, and half of my hair was pulled up in a pony tail that showed off the multiple piercings.

"Boy you have changed something awful."

"Change in a good way, or change in a bad way?"

"I don't know. You don't look like you."

"Things change Piney, I am not the girl I once was."

* * *

_"You nervous?"_

_"Kind of." Mel and I were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for my consultation._

_"Is the kid Jax's?"_

_"If I had one of my shoes on, I would throw it at you."_

_"Am I taking that as a yes?"_

_"No shit Sherlock."_

_"Am I interrupting anything ladies?" Dr. Peterson walked in. He was a middle-aged man, maybe around forty-five. I didn't know much about him, but I knew that his father delivered me, and now he would be delivering my child. Maybe his own child will deliver my grandchild. He took a seat on one of those sliding chairs they have in their office and began to take notes. _

_"What can I help you with today?"_

_"My sister got herself pregnant, and we want to make sure it wasn't a false positive."_

_The doctor looked at me, for a slight second I thought I saw disappointment flash in his eyes, but he seem to change his composure quickly. "How many tests did you take?"_

_"About ten, and they all came back positive."_

_"Well from the sounds of it I think you are pregnant. Just to be sure though I will take a blood sample, and right now I will perform an ultrasound."_

_The gel felt cool on my stomach as the doctor applied it. No one spoke in the room, all of our eyes remained focus on the screen._

_"Well Katarina, you are indeed expecting." He pointed to the screen, "I don't know if you can see it, but there it is."_

_"That little weird shaped thing?"_

_"That is it." He turned off the monitor and started wiping the gel off my stomach. "Right now we will schedule you next appointment, and then we will go over how to have a healthy pregnancy. Unless..."_

_"Unless what?"_

_"You are thinking about getting an abortion."_

_I shook my head, "No I am not."_

* * *

For the rest of the day I hung around Piney, he was the only one who seemed to be enjoying my company. He took me out for a bite to eat as the tension in the clubhouse could be cut with a knife. Piney looked at me weird the entire time I ate my hamburger,

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

"Didn't the dinosaurs tell you not to stare at someone who is eating their meal?" Piney chuckled,

"Your sense of humour has gotten a bit darker, and you have a bit more attitude."

"Yeah I know. My mom tells me that all the time." Piney continued to watch me closely,

"Seriously Piney, what the fuck?"

"Why did you leave?" I chocked on my Pepsi I was drinking and started to have a coughing fit.

"Did you really expect I wasn't going to ask you that question?"

"I was at least hoping you weren't going to ask when I was in the middle of taking a drink."

"Why did you leave? I mean that day you were fine, you smiled a lot, and then out of a sudden you were gone, never to return until today."

"There were some reasons."

"Which were?"

"I don't feel like saying them."

"Well you should, the club may put a hit on you."

"Would they?"

"You know Clay." Piney eyed me waiting for the answer he was looking for.

"My grandfather was dying and we were going to return home."

"Back to Canada?"

"Yes, my dad also got this promotion at work, and he was going to get transferred back to Vancouver. So the move would of been permanent."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"My grandfather finally started to react well with the medication, so he was getting better, and my parents gave me permission to move here. That's what my mom called that day to tell me about."

"Wouldn't that be good news?"

"It was."

" Did something else happened." I looked away, if I continued with the story I knew I would start to breakdown.

"Something with Jax and Tara and a little conversation in the hospital room?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I took a walk, ended up overhearing the conversation those two had. I didn't see you though."

"I was hiding behind a wall." I wiped a tear that had rolled down my cheek.

"And after you left, you became this?" He motioned to my new current outfit.

"Not at first. Maybe about six months after I returned."

"Any particular reason?" I didn't respond.

"There is something else you are not telling me. I can see it in your eyes."

"There is nothing to tell."

"Kat?"

"Fine." I lowered my top just a bit to reveal my poppy tattoo and pointed to one of the two names on it.

"Whose Bennett?"

"He was my son."

* * *

_Two years earlier..._

_It took sometime, but my parents finally got used to the idea of having a grandchild. I was on my fifth month and was starting to show. I was sitting on my bed and trying to balance an empty glass on it._

_"What are you doing?" Mel stood in the doorway watching me._

_"I am having fun, what does it look like?"_

_"It looks like you need a life."_

_"I am pregnant, I don't have a life anymore." _

_"Yes you do. You are now going to be a mommy." Mel sat on the bed with me and rubbed my stomach. "How is the little man doing today?"_

_"Like's to sit on my bladder."_

_"Of course he does. Can't wait to meet you Bennett." We found out earlier that week that I was expecting a baby boy. I could not have been more thrilled to hear the news, I would of been happy either way, but boys are fun, and girls as teenagers are catty. _

_Mel stretched out on the bed beside me, "Do you think you should tell him?"_

_"Tell who?"_

_"The president of America, who do you think?"_

_"I am not telling Jax."_

_"You have to, it is his kid."_

_"Yeah I know that. But remember he didn't care for me, he cares for Tara and only Tara."_

_"Don't you think Bennett should know his family?"_

_"I want him to, but there is too many factors to consider. And I don't want him to live the life of a motorcycle club, Jax didn't tell me much, but he told me enough to make me think that it was not safe what so ever." _

_Our conversation was cut short from the voice of my panicked father. He dashed upstairs __ and bolted into my room, "We have to get to the hospital now, something is wrong with Grandpa."_

* * *

_It felt like only a matter of minutes before we found ourselves in the waiting room at the hospital. My dad was pacing back and forth and my mom was comforting my grandmother. _

_"Shouldn't we have been told something by now Dad?"_

_"We should have Kat, and that is what's worrying me." I grabbed Mel's hand tightly, I could not picture a world where my grandfather wasn't there. He always told me amazing stories when I was a child, and he always would take my sister and I and go on trips. _

_The doctor exited the door and made her way closer to us._

_"How is he?"_

_The doctor shook her head, "He is now on life support, he wont survive for much longer. It would be wise to say your goodbyes now."_

_We raised from our chairs and started to walk to the intensive care, it was then I felt a wetness between my legs. I looked down and noticed that my pants were now red and dripping._

_Mel turned to look back at me, probably to see why I stopped. "Oh my god."_

_"My baby." I held my stomach. _

_"Get a doctor!" Mel yelled. She ran over to me and supported my body from falling. "Kat can you hear me?"_

_"My baby.."_

_"Bennett is going to be alright." An anguishing pain ripped through my stomach. I screamed out in intense pain and collapsed to the floor, everything then went black. _

_I awoken to the ugly ceiling of the hospital. I had tubes sticking out of me in very uncomfortable place that no tubes should be. "Glad to see you are awake." Mel was sitting in the seat beside my bed. Her eyes were red and looked sore._

_"What happened." I reached down to touch my stomach, I didn't feel the familiar bump. I jolted up, "The baby?" I looked into Mel's eyes._

_"There was a complication, the placenta detached for some reason and the fluid from the sack started to leak inside of you."_

_"Bennett didn't make it?"_

_Mel shook her head, "And neither did Grandpa."_

_I couldn't speak, I just began to bawl. I held one of the nasty hospital pillows and cried into it. My baby and grandpa were now gone, I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to either of them. Mel sat on the bed and comforted me. I appreciated her gesture, but right now there was only one person who I wanted to comfort me, I wanted Jax._

* * *

"You were pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Jax?" I nodded my head,

"And you didn't tell him?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"He had his own life and it was clear he didn't want me in it. I didn't want to burden him with another baby."

"Well I have some bad news for you."

"And that is?"

"Tara is pregnant." I didn't realise I had so much anger in me, I picked my drink up and threw it across the diner.

"She is fucking pregnant?" Piney just stared at me in disbelief and amusement, this was a side of me he hadn't seen before, it was a side I hadn't seen before either.

"Let's get you out of here." Piney got up quick and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the diner. I started to bitch loudly outside the diner,

"Fuck her. What the fuck? Fuckity fuck fuck!" I picked up a rock and threw it. "Suppose to be my kid. Fucking whore!"

"Kat?" I took a few breathes before I turned to face Opie, he was trying to suppress a smile on his face, clearly my reaction was funny to him.

"Is there an issue Piney?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Good to hear." I walked over to Piney and grabbed the helmet he offered me.

"You really have changed, the old Kat never would of sworn that much before let alone throw a drink across a diner."

"I am just now that awesome, and I still have the urge to bitch and break shit." Piney chuckled and pulled out of the parking spot. I was to busy in my own thoughts to realise that another bike had cut us off. Piney elbowed me,

"Kat we got an issue now." I looked over Piney's shoulder to see the one and only Jax Teller.

"Double fuck."


	14. Chapter 14

***Author's Note: The story will now be different from any main plot lines. It will include some characters from season 3, but that is pretty much it. I hope you still enjoy it. Picture Jax from season 4, I like him when his hair was short.***

* * *

I wasn't too sure what was happening, I couldn't comprehend it. One minute I was sitting on Piney's bike, the next I was picked up and thrown onto Jax's. I was currently sitting in front of him, and his arms were wrapped possessively around me as he held the steers on his bike. I was too afraid to speak, but I casually made attempts to look up at him. He no longer had his long hair and it was now short, and his face was clean shaven. He never looked at me once, his eyes were focused on the road, which was a good thing because I didn't feel like getting into a motorcycle accident today. I could tell by his breathing and how his body stance was that he was incredibly angry. I don't know why he was angry, he isn't stupid, he should of been able to remember his conversations that day. I should be the one pissed at him, but yet here I was feeling sad about the pain I caused him, that is, if I even did cause any pain. I took note of my surroundings, I had no idea where we were. I could not see any familiar landmarks that could help point out any type of civilization. This was just perfect, he was going to murder me.

* * *

Jax didn't believe Chibs at first, he didn't want to think that the girl that had come and gone was now back in Charming only to cause him more pain and anguish. It wasn't until he saw the pit bull, which was named Spike, sitting beside Juice in the clubhouse that Jax knew there was a possibly Kat was in town. His heart nearly stopped when he saw her on the back of Piney's bike. Her outfit choice was different, she had added tattoos and piercings and darker makeup to her attire, which was new as before she never wore makeup. Jax didn't know what he was thinking when he picked her up and threw her on his motorbike, but he knew he had to get her alone with him, but he didn't want to speak with her. She ripped his heart out two years ago, and had no right to be in Charming, but he was incredible glad to see her. To feel her skin against his was something he had wished for, for the last two years. He loved Tara, but Kat was something different, and brought out a side to him that Tara could never do. Jax saw his destination up ahead and headed straight for it.

* * *

The motorcycle started to speed up, and I had no idea what to do. He is going to kill us both the bastard. The bike suddenly stopped and I was nearly thrown forwards off the bike if he didn't grab onto me.

"Thanks." Jax grumbled something that I couldn't understand. None of us moved off of his bike, he just stared out onto the horizon while I just looked around confused. It didn't hit me where we were until I focused more in the distance and remembered how beautiful the sun looked as it rose that morning. No wonder my surroundings didn't look the same to me, the night sky wasn't above us.

"Why did you bring me here Jax?"

He continued to stare out on the horizon. What a stubborn ass. "So you take me off someone's bike, then go bring me to out in the middle of nowhere, then you refuse to talk to me. Is that it?" Jax didn't respond.

"Whatever." I managed to loosen his grip and made my way out of his arms and headed off down the hill. I figured if I left now, I would be back around nine or ten, I would grab Spike, then him and I would head back home as clearly no one seemed to care where Abel was, so why should I.

"I come here to think."

I turned around, "And it speaks."

He finally made eye contact with me. I took immediate notice to the silver cross that hung around his neck, it was the one I left behind.

"I come here a lot actual. To think about how I am going to get Abel back, where my future will lead me. I think about my dad, Tara, and you."I didn't say anything, I just kept my gaze on him. Why was he telling me all of this?

"I think about you more than I should. I am, or well was, in a committed relationship. I fucked that up yesterday when I slept with a porn star." What the hell was this boy talking about? Was he drunk?

"What are you saying Jax?"

"I want to know why you left, you didn't say goodbye, you just took off and left, leaving the people who cared for you heart broken."

"I didn't think anyone would care if I left. I wasn't important to anyone."

"Well you were."

"For who?"

"For Santa, who the fuck do you think?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you."

"I think you do."

"No I don't." I turned around and made my descent back down towards the road, maybe someone would be nice enough to take me back to Charming.

"There you go, leaving again." His comment pissed me off. I turned back quickly and when I got close enough I punched him right in the chest.

"You think my leaving was planned? I was incredibly happy here, and that morning my mom told me I could move here for the time being. I was on my way to tell you, but then I heard a wonderful conversation between you and your girlfriend." This time I slapped him in the face, "The walls aren't fucking soundproof."

Jax was surprised by my aggression. Last time I was here I never swore, and never got into any altercations, but now here I was cussing like a sailor and picking fights.

"Conversation?"

"Because when I am inside someone, there is only one face I see." I tried my best impression of Jax's voice, totally off topic, but I thought I did quite a damn good job.

"You heard that?"

"Even fucking Piney heard it. And I just didn't get up and leave. I left Opie a goodbye note, and told him to tell only few people. You are the reason why I left. I loved you, but hey I guess it wasn't good enough because you had to go profess your love to Tara. But I guess cheating is a part of you that will never change as you just told me you fucked a porn star."

We didn't say anything to each other for a few moments. I was trying my hardest to hold back tears. I had cried enough because of this man, he didn't deserve anymore of my tears. "Just take me back Jax."

I wasn't paying attention. He grabbed me by the back of my head and pulled me into him. His mouth was violent against mine. I could feel the pain and anger I had caused him over the last two years. I tried to break off the kiss but I couldn't, his kiss still held some power over me that I could not fight. He broke off the kiss,

"We have to head back now." He walked quickly away from me and didn't say another word on the way back to the clubhouse.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep as I awoke in a strange room. The only thing that was recognizable was Spike's warm body laying beside me. "Where am I?" I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes. I couldn't process what happened that day, telling Piney I had been pregnant, running into Jax, kissing Jax. Just thinking his name made a pain like feeling in my chest. I still loved him, and would always love him not matter how hard I tried not to.

"She's awake." A body jumped on top of me and knocked me back down onto the bed. I was staring into the face of a child. At first his face didn't register, but then I knew who I was looking at.

"Kenny." I gave him a big hug.

"You remembered me?" He had so much excitement in his voice, it was like a child on Christmas morning.

"Of course I would remember my favourite boy. My, look how big you have gotten."

"Grandma says I am going to be big and strong just like dad."

"I am sure you will be stronger than your dad."

"I hope so. I am going to tell Grandma you are awake." Kenny jumped off the bed and ran down the hallway. I surveyed the room and realised I was in Opie's bedroom. It had changed drastically. I assumed he changed it after Donna died.

"Well look who is up." Mary Winston watched me from the doorway. I had only met her a few times, but her and I had gotten along well. I knew about her past with Piney and how she left Charming after their divorce, and returned after Donna had died. I guess she decided to make her stay permanent.

"Hey Mary."

"Hey Kat." I got up out of bed and made my ways towards her,

"What time is it?"

"Eight in the evening."

"How long have I been down for?"

"About three hours. Jax dropped you off here."

"Well I guess that was kind of him."

"I guess it was. Come to the kitchen I have some supper for you." I followed Mary down the hallway and was surprised to see a young blonde sitting at the table. She was reading the paper and drinking some tea. A little boy with blonde hair sat beside her. I know it may have been two years, but I was totally sure that I had never seen these two before. The women looked up from the paper and gave me a smile,

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Kat is it?"

"Yes." I took a seat at the table, "I am not trying to be rude but you are...?"

"Oh sorry. My name is Lyla and this is my son Piper." Piper didn't say anything, he just looked up at me cautiously and gave me a timid smile.

"She's Opie girlfriend." Mary called from behind the counter. I looked back at Lyla,

"You are Opie's girlfriend?"

"Yes I am."

"For how long?"

"Year and a half. I think I was suppose to be a little fling, but I ended up staying around."

"Well it is nice to meet you and Piper."

"And you as well." I sat in the kitchen and ate my dinner with Lyla and Piper a little bit longer then we headed into the living room to hang out with Kenny and Ellie.

"I need to go for a smoke. Want one Kat?"

"Yes, haven't had one all day."

We walked outside and sat on the chairs. "So what do you do Lyla?"

"I kind of work a profession that is frowned upon."

"Like what?"

"I do porn." I started coughing on the cigarette smoke.

"Did I hear that correctly? You do porn?"

"Yes. No one really likes my profession. I can tell by your reaction you don't."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't be all you know anti-sex as I am not a virgin. But aren't you worried about getting you know diseases?" My comment made Lyla laugh.

"You don't care that I am a porn star, but you worry about the diseases?"

"Pretty much."

"You are on funny person Kat."

"I know, I should of been a comedian." I took a look around the backyard. It hadn't changed at all, except the swing set was now in a different spot.

"Where is Opie?"

"Boys headed out to Belfast, going to try to find Abel."

"And what do we do while they are gone?"

"Sit here I guess. Opie told me you wanted to go, but he was worried about you as you never had any real dealings with the club before, as the last time you met the Mayans you were pretty shaken up."

"Well to be fair, he held a knife against my throat. I still have a tiny scar from it."

"Opie didn't want to see you get hurt. And neither did Jax, he seemed very possessive over you."

"That's just Jax for you."

"Lyla." A female's voice called from inside the house.

"Out here."

If I was the hulk I would of turned bright green at this moment because Tara was the one who called Lyla. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw me. I could of punched her square in the face and knock out her teeth, but I didn't because I knew she was pregnant.

I just sat back in my chair, "Hello Tara."


	15. Chapter 15

Lyla didn't seem to notice the tension in the air. "Hey Tara, what can I do for you?"

"I just needed to talk to you about something, but it can wait till later." Tara's eyes never left mine. I didn't know what she was thinking, her mind could of been concentrated on getting Jax back and that she needed Lyla's help with it, but I couldn't be too sure.

"Anything you say to Lyla can be said in front of me."

"I prefer not to say anything to you."

Lyla looked between us, "Am I missing something here? You two know each other?"

"Sadly yes, and because she is here, I must make my departure now."

I got out of the chair and made my exit, "It was really nice to meet you Lyla. Tara, I have nothing to say to you."

* * *

"Okay you have got to explain what that was about."

"I don't feel like it Lyla."

"I mean, one minute Kat, who seemed really nice, is all of a sudden very hostile towards you." Tara just eyed Lyla giving her a minute to connect the dots. Lyla knew about the previous relationship that Jax had with Kat. When she moved in with Opie, she found some pictures of Opie and Kat and thought she was an ex-girlfriend. Lyla must of figured it out as she was babbling away about something, Tara hadn't heard a single word of it. She was too busy in her own thoughts. Kat was back, for who knows how long. Kat the girl she had been jealous over for the last two years, the name Jax would sometimes whisper in the night when he was in deep sleep.

"Hello, earth to Tara." Lyla snapped her fingers in front of Tara's face, "You in there?"

"Yeah sorry."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"How did you know having an abortion was the right choice?" Lyla stopped Tara midsentence,

"I never went to my appointment. Instead of having an abortion I miscarried." Lyla took another drag of her cigarette, "Why do you want to know? Hospital reasons?" Tara didn't say anything, the silence was enough to give Lyla a solid answer. "You are pregnant!"

"Shhh keep your voice down. No one else knows except for Piney and Gemma. Gemma guessed and Piney walked in when the test was sitting on the table."

"Are you having an abortion?"

"I don't know. I don't want to, but Jax and I are now over thanks to that porn bitch." Tara took Lyla's hand, "Thank you for smacking her by the way."

"Not a problem, Ima had it coming for a while now."

"I could choke her right now if I could."

"I know you could, and Tara, believe me, I would love to as well."

* * *

Spike and I were having a staring contest in the motel room. Sadly he was the one winning. "Best two out of three?" Spike groaned at me and rolled over, "Fine I was getting bored with you anyway as well." I grabbed the remote and made myself comfy on the bed, "Maybe Maury is on." A knock at the motel door ruined my alone time. "Who is visiting me? Everyone here wants hates me with a passion." I walked over to the door and took a peak, I saw the beautiful face of Piney.

"Finally a friendly face, how you doing Piney?"

"Figured I come by and see how you were, last time I say you, you were on the back of Jax's motorcycle."

"Yeah, I thought he was going to kill me. Come and sit Piney." I cleaned up the motel room to make it look at little more comfortable, though it was hard to as there was not enough windows to add enough light to the room, and it still had a lingering smell of alcohol and smoke.

"What did the prince have to tell you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just usually bullshit about how I ruined his life, you know stuff like that."

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"You were a terrible liar then, and you still are now."

"He didn't tell me anything of importance Piney, and that is the truth. Any news on Abel?" My quick attempt at changing the conversation, I was hoping Piney wouldn't notice the sudden shift.

"They got nothing on the boy yet."

"Damn. I feel like I should be doing more than just sitting around Charming."

"You and me both."

"Isnt there something we can do?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about. How do you feel about going on a trip for me?"

* * *

Please don't be home, Please do not be home, I whispered to myself as I knocked on the door. My pleas must of gone unnoticed as Tara opened the front door. From the look on her face I could tell I was not the person she had been expecting.

"Can I help you Kat?"

"Got a few things to talk to you about. May I come in?"

"Make yourself at home." I felt awkward standing in her home, I didn't know if I should sit or stand.

"Care for something to drink?"

"No, I wont be too long."

"Okay." I could hear the hesitation and confusion in her voice. "What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to say I am not naturally a bitch. I am mostly go with the flow, but when I see your face I feel as if I could go murder a thousand innocent people and not feel one ounce of guilt."

"Did you just come here to insult me?"

"I am not done. Piney had told me some good things about you, and how you are with Jax and Abel and the rest of the club for that matter. I trust Piney's judgement, so I guess I can cut you some slack."

"All because I am Jax's new girlfriend you hate me that much."

"No because you told him you loved him when I was with him, that is what made me hate you. But I guess I was lashing everything out on you because of my pain. You don't seem to be mean or be an uncaring person, and because you are pregnant, I figured it would be good to have your family back together."

"What are you saying?"

"I tend to be spontaneous and not think things through like at all. Piney came up with the this idea of how we could help Jax and the club out, and I sort of agreed." I grabbed her hand and placed a ticket in it.

"What is this?"

"Lyla can't go because she has Kenny, Ellie, and Piper to look after as well as her job. Luckily I am on leave from work, and I guess you are too because I haven't seen you at work since I have been here. So I guess I am saying, Tara, you and I are going to Belfast."


	16. Chapter 16

***Author's Note: I had no idea I had so many spelling mistakes in my earlier chapters. To those who had been following the story since the very beginning, I have made a few changes to the earlier chapters, go back and read if you want to. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far :)***

* * *

"Damn is it ever beautiful." I had opened the curtains and was enjoying the morning glow. Tara and I had arrived in Belfast the night before and had succumbed to severe jetlag and were out as soon as our heads had hit the pillows. "You could see it too if you didn't have to throw up every bloody fifteen minutes."

"Shut up." Tara left the bathroom and looked like hell, "You don't know how it feels to be pregnant. I cannot control when I throw up."

"No, but you can control when you use a condom."

"Oh shut up Kat."

"I am just being honest." I grabbed a towel off the bed and clean clothes out of my suitcase, "You finished in there?"

"For now."

"Well contain yourself until I finish my shower." I closed the bathroom door behind me and started to undress. The hot water felt nice on my skin as I was still feeling fatigue and would of liked nothing more than to simply stay in bed the entire day, and try my best to avoid Tara. The two of us were still at each other's throats and always made bitchy comments to one another to put the other one down. Tara never knew I had been pregnant, but her comment about not knowing how it feels cut deep. Not a day went by that I didn't think about my little man Bennett. I rubbed the white scar on my stomach thinking about that day in the hospital. I always wondered if there was something I could of done to save him. Tara barging into the bathroom ruined my thought process.

"Don't you knock?" Tara didn't respond, she was too busy with her head in the toilet puking her guts out. I poked my head out from the shower, "Want to do that a little quieter, your vomiting sounds are disgusting."

"Fuck you Kat." I turned off the water and grabbed my towel and wrapped myself up.

"Do I need to bring a bucket with us today? We cannot stop every second so you can vomit."

"Why are you enjoying my morning sickness so much? Does it make you so happy to see me in some sort of pain?

"Actually yes, I do take pleasure from your pain." I patted her on the head and made my way out of the bathroom, "We leave in fifteen."

* * *

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" I turned to look at Tara,

"Do I look like I know what I am doing?" We were currently parked on the side of the road. Tara was relaxing in the passengers seat, while I was in the drivers seat attempting to understand a map.

"No."

"Then you got your answer." We had been driving around for a few hours, and the only thing we got was carsick. "Piney should of given me more information before sending us to goddamn Ireland."

"What did he tell you?"

"All he said was, Abel is in Belfast, club cannot find him, go help."

"That's all he said?"

"Yes, he also said to be careful as we could get shot."

"You tell me that now?"

"Just a minor detail I forgot to mention." My phone began to buzz, "Please tell me you have good news."

"You sound tired Kat." I hadn't know Lyla for very long, but we managed to somehow already create a friend bond. Lyla remained in Charming trying her best to find out information there.

"Yes I am, has been a long day."

"Well I did find something out."

"Thank god, what is it?"

"It's not much to go on, but look for a Maureen Ashby."

"Do you have an address?"

"Sadly no."

"You are killing me Lyla."

"Hey, that is all Piney told me, he said it was something he should of mentioned in your conversation."

"No shit." I leaned my head against the head rest, "That info does help a little bit, thanks Lyla."

"You are welcome, call me if you find anything."

"I shall." I hung up my phone and turned to Tara, "We are looking for a Maureen Ashby, have you heard that name before?"

"No."

"Well this is just fucking perfect." I put the car in drive and started to make our way off the side of the road. The car had other plans and decided to smoke out of the hood. "Come on you stupid piece of machinery." I popped the hood and checked out the engine of the car, "This is just fucking perfect. Do you know anything about cars Tara?"

"No."

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath. I was exhausted and hungry and was ready to admit defeat, I then came up with a brilliant idea. "Tara can you come here for a minute?"

"What is it?" I took a look over Tara, I then adjusted her shirt to show some cleavage. "What the hell are you doing Kat?"

"I am trying to find out what is going on with the car. Your job is to stand on road and do the hitchhiker thing to get someone's attention, in order to do that, you need to look sexy, and no offence, you throwing up on the road isn't going to cut it."

"So me looking like a slut is?"

"Exactly. Now go over there and work it."

"I hate you right now."

"Tell me something I don't know."


	17. Chapter 17

What the hell was wrong with the vehicle? Kat had checked the hood and under the car and found no sort of mechanical issues that would stall the car. "Damn it." Kat slammed the hood and kicked the front left wheel of the vehicle. "Anybody yet Tara?" Kat and Tara had been taking turns on the side of the road waiting for anybody to show, they each took an hour at a time with breaks in between.

"No one." Tara walked off the side and leaned up against the vehicle, "It is not working. No one has shown up in that last three hours of us standing here. My feet are starting to hurt and I am feeling nauseous." Tara threw her water bottle threw the driver's window, "I am done being the car whore. Do it yourself."

"Oh don't be such a baby."

"How am I being a baby?"

"You wont stop fucking complaining about everything single thing. You bitch about your feet, you bitch about how tired you are, you bitch about how sick you are feeling. Just shut up. It's not like you are the first, women have been dealing with pregnancy for thousands of years, grow a pair and suck it up."

"I have the right to complain. You are the one who dragged me here to goddamn Ireland with no idea of how we are going to find Abel, and if we did find him, you had no plan as to how we were going to save him. It is your fault I am complaining here."

"You didn't have to go with me. I would of been fine all by myself."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I would be taking care of myself and not worrying about a pregnant women."

"I can take care of myself."

"Then stop fucking complaining."

"Why do hate me so much Kat?"

"I don't hate you. I just strongly dislike you."

"That is pretty close to hate."

"Okay fine, I hate you then."

"I don't see why."

"Are you serious? You told my boyfriend you still loved him after all the years you had been apart. You could of found yourself someone else. But no, you had to go back to your old flame."

"I had to tell him the truth."

"You could of gone and eaten a tub of ice cream. That is better than the truth, and also tastes better."

"He still loved me." I couldn't argue with Tara there. During her entire relationship Jax had been open to all the other girls he had been with, but he never went into detail with Tara. When anyone mentioned her name, you could see in his eyes that he was still hurt after Tara left him.

"Yes he did still love you."

* * *

It seemed within a few moments the conversation Tara and I were having turned into a full out bitch fest. It could of been because of the heat and exhaustion, but the gloves were off and the claws were out.

"Why did you come back here? You had no right. Abel was no longer your concern. We had it handled."

"No you didn't have it handled. Your boyfriend and his family were out looking for Abel, while you sat at home and did nothing. Do you even have a job? Cause I never see you working, you always seem to be bumming off of Jax and his family. Is that how you earn your keep?"

"Fuck off Kat."

"So does that mean I am right? You bum off of everyone else. Wow, what a stand up mother you are going to be."

"What did you say to me?" Tara got right into my face.

"You heard me. I said you bum off of everyone else, and what a stand up mother you are going to be."

"Honey, you are lucky I am pregnant."

"No, honey." I mocked Tara's voice, "You are the lucky one." I turned away from Tara to head to the opposite side of the vehicle. My dreams could of came true at that moment, the day I finally ripped all the hair out of that bitch's head, but I was the bigger person and walked away.

"I wonder why Jax even cared for you."

"What the fuck was that?" I turned on my heel and walked straight over to Tara, this time I would be knocking the bitch on her ass, pregnant or not.

"When he first met you, you were a timid teen on anti-depressants and anxiety medication. You would freak out at a moment's notice. Now here you are, dressed up like some sort of whore."

"Jealous I can pull of this look and you can't? Are you afraid that Jax would come running back to me after he saw how much I have changed?"

"He wouldn't come running back to you at all. He will always love me, he admitted it. He welcomed me into his club life, not you. Jax told me about all he did on runs with the club, I helped the club from inside the hospital. You never did anything."

"You are the reason why Half-Sack died, and the reason why Abel was taken. We are in this fucking mess because of you."

"I tried to save them."

"Not very well, you got yourself tied up. You probably never even fought against Cameron when he when tied you up to the chair." My comment hurt Tara. I could see the tears building up in her eyes as she tried to keep her composure. Her eyes must of begun to sting as she had to turn away from me to wipe the tears she could no longer hold back.

"Fuck you Kat." She whimpered through her sobs.

"Truth hurts. Deal with it." I walked to the back of the car and grabbed all my personal belongings. "It is clear no one is showing up. Are you going to walk with me or not?"

"I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Fine stay here then. I may or may not send you help." Tara and I walked in our own separate directions. She sat in the drivers seat and locked the car, while I started my long voyage down the highway.

* * *

I did feel bad, but then I also didn't. I was angry and the words blurted out of my mouth. I didn't feel guilty for saying them, but now I was starting to feel that uneasy feeling in my stomach, when you know you did something wrong.

I did want to hurt Tara, I did not like the women one bit. But it was petty jealousy I was feeling. I didn't understand why I still felt jealous. It had been a little over two years ago when Jax confessed his feelings to her. Why did I still care? He made his choice, why couldn't I let go? I stopped on the side of the highway and looked back. I should of stayed with Tara. I couldn't leave a pregnant women to care for herself, especially when there with men running around with guns that were enemies against SAMCRO.

"Here goes nothing." I turned and made my hike back to the vehicle. No one in the entire time that I had been gone offered Tara a ride. How could this highway be so empty? When I was close enough to the vehicle to notice that something was off. The front and the passenger vehicle behind were opened, and it looked as if some of the items had been thrown out of the vehicle. "Tara." I dropped my belongings and ran over to the vehicle.

The seats were ripped and the windows were broken. There was a little bit of blood on the glass that had been shattered. "Oh my god." I looked around to see if I could find any sort of trail, there was none. "Tara!." I yelled as loud as I could. "Tara, where are you?" There was no sign of movement on the highway or from the surrounding woods.

"Fuck Tara, don't be dead." Whoever took her must of come from the other part of the highway and turned back the way they came. Clearly they found the person they were looking for.

I didn't hear the person walk up behind me. They must of kept their distance, but all I remember was a sudden pain on my head, then everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

***Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I kind of lost inspiration and the urge to continue writing. This chapter is going to focus on how Kat changed from the person she was, to the person she is now. I hope you enjoy. Two part chapter.***

* * *

_Two years earlier..._

_It had been six weeks since the loss of Bennett and my grandfather all in one day. I had spent most of my time laying in my bed and only surviving on barely little food. I had never felt so depressed in her entire life and just cried. It was roughly two weeks ago that I had finally been able to leave the comfort of my bed and head into the real world. The change was difficult at first, it took me a few tries to pass through the front door, eventually I was able to stay in the front yard for more than five seconds before freaking out and running back inside. _

_I had visited my doctor a few times. He told me my anxiety had never been so high in the amount of time I had been his patient, and that he was worried about me. I was worried about myself to. I would shake and I never felt relaxed and would jump at any loud sounds or any sudden movements. I didn't know how much medication I was on, it felt like every hour of the day I was taking some sort of pill. _

_"Have you tried yoga Kat?" I was currently sitting in my doctor's office. He requested to see me every three to four weeks to make sure I wasn't getting any worse. I felt everyone feared that I would eventually snap and begin to self-harm or commit suicide. None of those thoughts had crossed my mind. I told them all multiple times, but I knew no one believed me._

_"I am not flexible in any way doc."_

_"I am sure it would be good for you." _

_"That's what you said about the medication you recently put me on. I have not started to feel better in anyway."_

_"Trust me, yoga would be great." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair,_

_"How much is it going to cost me?"_

* * *

_I didn't even try yoga. I walked into the studio and stared aimlessly at those on their mats. There was no way that my body could contort in any of those movements._

_"This looks like a tall glass of nope." I immediately turned and headed out of the studio. Mel hadn't even pulled out yet before I jumped back in the vehicle._

_"No yoga for you then today?"_

_"There is no way in hell I am doing that."_

_"I am sure it would be fun Kat."_

_"Nope not doing it." _

_"Well what are you going to do then?"_

_"You are going to take me home."_

_"No I am not."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"You are not spending the rest of the afternoon hiding under your covers." Mel started the car, and headed in the opposite direction of home._

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Taking you to the place where it all started."_

_"What?"_

_"The mall." My eyes opened wide. I had never been to a mall since the shooting incident. I had been too afraid, and was still highly afraid._

_"You can't be serious."_

_"Oh I am." _

_Turns out, Mel had a lot more planned than just visiting the mall. She had an entire day filled with semi-dangerous activities. This was her way of helping me get rid of my anxiety. First activity was the mall. My heart felt as if it was going to burst in my chest. There were so many people, in one place. I wiped the tears flowing from my eyes that had come down like a waterfall. Mel took my hand and squeezed it tight, "You are going to get through this." After the mall, the second activity was to run across a busy road._

_"I am not doing this." I yelled to Mel who had parked on the other side. "It is too dangerous."_

_"Grow some lady balls and run across the street."_

_"I could cause an accident."_

_"Or you could make it safely across." _

_"I could get arrested."_

_"Hurry up and cross the fucking street Kat."_

* * *

_Well I did make it across the street, and screamed bloody murder the entire time I did it. On the other side I just held onto a tree and kept my eyes closed until I felt calm._

_"See that wasn't so bad was it?"_

_"I hate you. I hate you so much right now."_

_"Ready to do the next activity?" I gave Mel a death stare,_

_"There are more activities?"_

_"Of course there is, you are in my boot camp now sister, and you are stuck in it until you are better."_

* * *

_I had been in boot camp for two weeks. I had never done so many stupid activities in my life. In the last few days Mel and I had __ gone bungee jumping, sky diving, took dancing classes( it was only scary as Mel and I had not one dancing bone in our bodies,) we got piercings (Mel got a helix, and I got a belly button,) and currently were visiting the zoo. _

_"I dare you to touch it."_

_"I am not touching the bear." I pointed to the sign, "It even says to not touch the bears. This is not a petting zoo." Mel looked at me dead in the eyes,_

_"Every zoo is a petting zoo, unless you are a little bitch."_

_"Where the hell did you learn the phrase?"_

_"I found it on the internet somewhere. Anyways back to the main point, touch it."_

_"I am not touching it. You touch it."_

_"The point of the boot camp is to get you better, not me, therefore by default, you have to touch the bear." Mel pushed me towards the cage, "He is sleeping anyways. Just tap him then run away."_

_"If you get us arrested, I am so throwing you under the bus." I closed the distance between me and the cage and leaned down to get a better look. I slowly snuck my hand between the bars and very carefully reached for the bear. Why the hell isn't this more protected I thought, a little kid could stick their hands into the cage no problem. _

_"Hurry up Kat."_

_"Hush women. This takes time." I moved my hand closer and was only a few inches away._

_"Some one's coming Kat! Abort mission!" I yanked my hand out. Mel and I went running down the ramp and stopped when we were in front of the monkeys. Mel and I bursted out laughing. _

_"We almost got kicked out of a zoo Mel. Did the worker see us?"_

_"I doubt it, there were too many other people around us to get a full description of our faces."_

_"Did he know what we were doing?"_

_"I doubt that as well."_

* * *

_We didn't get home until late that day. Mel and I were both tired and ready for bed._

_"Did you have fun girls?" Our dad was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper and having a cup of tea, "You both look exhausted."_

_"We had a very entertaining day dad."_

_"Did you break any laws?"_

_"Not today."_

_"Damn, I have boring, well-behaved children."_

_"I know isn't that terrible dad." I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow daddy."_

_"Night Kat." _

_I sprawled myself across my bed. I had never been so tired. I felt as if I could sleep for days on end. I got off my bed and headed for the shower to get the activities of the day off my skin. I hadn't told Mel, but since we had been doing her boot camp, I had been taking my medication less and less. I guess Mel had been right all along. I have never felt better. I was laughing more, and enjoying life more, and was almost back to my normal self. I was still sad over the loss of my son and my grandpa, but I had recently accepted that neither of their deaths were my fault and I should learn from them. _

_I wrapped myself in a towel and looked in the mirror. "You will be better one day." I told this to myself in the mirror once or twice a day. I did this to try and prove the nagging feeling I had in my head that told me I would always be crazy wrong. I was currently winning the battle. I rubbed myself in lotion. While passing over the skin above my heart, an idea for tomorrow's activity came to mind. I quickly got dressed and headed to Mel's room,_

_"Mel I got an idea." She turned in her rolling computer chair like an evil genius._

_"Do tell my younger sister, who is not as awesome as me." I rolled my eyes then took a seat on her bed, _

_"Tomorrow, I am getting a tattoo."_

* * *

_"That turned out awesome." Mel and I were back at home, admiring my new tattoo of a poppy over my heart that had the names Bennett and Richard. _

_"I think they would of liked it."_

_"I think anybody would like it. I should of gotten one myself."_

_"You will one day Mel." I turned to face her, "I haven't told you thank you."_

_"For what?" I walked over to her and held her hands in mine,_

_"For being there for me. Most siblings would of said get over it. But not you, you were there for me when I needed you the most. I haven't said thank you yet." Mel stood up and we hugged each other._

_"Your boot camp worked Mel."_

_"It did?" A huge smile crossed over Mel's face._

_"It did. I threw out my medication last night. I feel better than ever, and I owe it all to you."_

_"You are going to make me cry sis." Mel pulled me back into our sisterly embrace._

_"I am going to get my life together. I am going back to school and get myself a job. It is time I move on and start a new chapter of my life."_

_"I am so glad to hear it."_

* * *

_That night I was sitting in my room reading. I had recently painted my toe and finger nails, so there was a lingering smell of nail polish. I sighed and laid my book on my lap and stared at the ceiling. "You can do this Kat. You got this." I reached over to my dresser and grabbed the ultrasound of my boy. "I wish you were here. You would of been the perfect baby. Night Bennett." I kissed the picture and placed it back to it's original spot. I still dealt with the thought I should of told Jax the truth. I know he should have known that he was going to be a father, but it seemed like there would of been no place for me or the baby in his life. We were two completely different people, and it was time I had to accept that._

_I couldn't though. I still dreamt about him at night. He was in my thoughts during the day. I never believed in the concept of love before, my mother would always call me heartless as I hated any sort of romantic movie. I learned from Jax that two people could care so much about one another, that they could spend the rest of their lives together. We had only been together for a short amount of time, but it was an amazing time, and I cherished it deeply. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number._

_I regretted my decision as the phone was ringing, but I couldn't stop myself now. What was I going to say? Was he even going to answer? Hope rose in me as the phone continued to ring, Thank god, no one is going to answer I thought._

_"Hello?" I froze in horror and felt as if I couldn't breathe. It was his voice. He sounded tired, like I had just woken him from a nap._

_"Is anyone there? This better not be a fucking prank call." I couldn't speak, I quickly hung up the phone and threw it across the room. _

_"Holy hell that was scary."_

* * *

_"Who was it Jax?" Tara walked into the room holding a sleeping Abel in her arms. _

_"I got no idea. No one was on the other end." He walked over to Tara and kissed her on the cheek, then he leaned down and kissed Abel on the forehead._

_"I'll take him." Jax took Abel in his arms then headed to the nursery, "There we go my boy. Time for bed." Jax carefully laid his son down to sleep. Abel made a few whining noises, then went quiet._

_"He's perfect." Tara was watching them both from the doorway. _

_"I got a perfect boy, and a perfect women." Jax walked over to Tara and placed his arms around her waist and gently kissed her._

_"I love you Jax Teller."_

_"I love you Tara Knowles. Always."_


	19. Chapter 19

***Author's Note: Second part of the Chapter. Timeline is a bit weird. Starts off with a story of Kat in Charming, then flashes forward to roughly a few months before Opie and Juice had found her in Crazy Pete's. Then bounces back two years to finish the story of Kat in Charming. Just want to make sure you remember that Adam looks like Tom Hiddleston. I suck at describing people, so just telling you who I want you to imagine makes it a lot easier for me. Enjoy :)***

* * *

**_Two years ago..._**

_"I am okay." I jumped off the ground quick and did a little dance in front of Bobby and Juice to prove that I hadn't torn my spine in anyway. "See I am good as gold." I bent over to wipe the dirt off my pants. "I am looking good."_

_"We are more worried about the bike then you." I cringed at the thought of hurting Tig's baby. It wasn't entirely my fault, Bobby had dared me to ride the bike. Deal was if I lasted more than two minutes he would give me a hundred bucks. I had only lasted about fifteen seconds before I tipped off the bike and did a kind of role plus slide on the ground._

_"Does it look okay Bobby?"_

_"Bike is going to survive. No major damages."_

_"Do I still get a little bit of money?"_

_"How about two bucks."_

_"Woo, I can go buy myself a little stick of gum."_ _Bobby laughed and placed his arm around my shoulder,_

_"You always say the oddest things."_

_"It is true though, I have been craving gum all day." I put the money into the front pocket of my jeans._

_"Jesus Kat." Bobby grabbed my head and forced me to lean forward. "Back of your head is bleeding."_

_"That's strange, I didn't even feel a thing." I lifted my hand and reached to the back of my head, attempting to find the source of the bleeding. I thought Bobby had been playing a joke on me, but when I felt a sticky liquid on my hand, I knew this time he was telling the truth. "Tis but a scratch."_

_"A scratch Chibs should better take a look at." Bobby lifted my lifted my head back up and turned me quickly, and pushed me towards the clubhouse. _

_"Chibs, I have something for you to look at."_

_"What is it?" The friendly Irishman was sitting at the bar having a beer, "Did Juice or Half-sack do something stupid again?"_

_"Not them this time. It is the little accomplice here." Bobby pushed me towards Chibs, "Check out the back of the dare-devils head. Make sure she is okay. I promised Jax she would be in one piece when he returned."_

_"Come over here little lady." Chibs got the seat beside him all set for me. I sat down and placed my head on the counter so he could get a better look. I could feel Chibs moving around the hair which had been matted together because of the blood. "Jesus, what did you do?"_

_"Bobby dared me to try to ride Tig's bike for money."_

_"Dumb move. You have managed to scrape a good chunk on the back of your head. Didn't you wear a helmet?"_

_"Didn't cross any of our minds at the time."_

_"Well next time, wear a helmet. You could of done some serious damage. You are lucky you didn't snap your neck."_

_"What do we do with the injury?"_

_"Well I cannot bandage it unless you want me to shave your head. Best thing I can do is apply pressure until the bleeding stops, and then you go to the back and wash it out gently to clear any dirt that might still be in there." Chibs applied some force to the back of my head. I twitched due to the surprise pain I felt._

_"My other advice, stay away from motorcycles."_

_"Okay boss."_

* * *

**_Few months ago..._**

_It surprised me how much I was enjoying Adam's company. At first I was hesitant about going on a blind date, but Mel managed to convince me to go out with a co-worker of hers who had been single for sometime after getting out of a serious relationship two years before. Adam was twenty-four, and amazingly gorgeous. He had curly short brown hair and had the most amazing blue eyes. Plus he was British, so he had a sexy accent. _

_He had taken me to a very fancy restaurant. It seemed we irritated everyone as we couldn't stop ourselves from laughing. I don't know how, but we never seemed to be able to stop talking. It seemed that in one sit down meal I learned everything about this man, and he learned everything about me. After dinner we were suppose to see a movie, but since the weather was so nice, we decided instead to walk around by the docks and enjoy the view of the ocean. _

_"Is something wrong?" __I hadn't realized I stopped talking midsentence. Talking about Charming to Adam was stirring up old memories of those I missed terribly. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _

_"Sorry what was I saying?"_

_"You just described to me your first motorcycle experience. I thought it was quite funny."_

_"Well I am glad you think so." We were sitting on the docks with out feet soaking in the ocean. I didn't know much about dating, but I am pretty sure that this could be classified by most as the perfect date with the perfect man. But I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Jax and what he was doing with his life. _

_"You miss him."_

_"Who do I miss." I took the candy box from Adam that we had bought at a convenience store before we stopped at the docks, "I don't miss anyone."_

_"Your sister was right, you are a terrible liar."_

_"I am not lying."_

_"I understand if you are not over someone yet."_

_"How much did Mel tell you exactly?"_

_"She told me about your bad-boy boyfriend, her words not mine. And how he hurt you pretty badly." _

_"Did she tell you his name?"_

_"She did tell me a name, Douche-bag ass face. But I highly doubt that was the name on his birth certificate." _

_"Seems close enough though." I bumped shoulders with Adam. "I am enjoying your company though."_

_"Better than the ass face?"_

_I chuckled, "Surprisingly yes."_

* * *

_"Well?" I hadn't even been home for five minutes before Mel called to get all the details about my date with Adam._

_"Well what Mel?"_

_"You know what? It is eight in the morning and you are just getting home now. Did someone score last night?"_

_"No, no one scored last night." I took my high heels off finally. My feet felt as if they could finally breathe. _

_"Did you reject him? You haven't even given him a chance yet Kat, he is one of the nicest guys I know."_

_"I didn't reject him Mel."_

_"So what are you saying?"_

_"I am saying that after dinner we went over to the docks and enjoyed the ocean breeze, then went to his place and talked for the entire night. He then politely drove me home, and walked me to my door. And I have plans to see him again."_

_"Yay."_

_"But before you get your hopes up, it is just a friend thing."_

_"What the fuck Kat?"_

_"Well last night we were telling each other stories, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking of Jax or the MC."_

_" Please tell me you are lying. You promised that last night would be a no talking or thinking about Jax night."_

_"I know it was suppose to be, but I broke the rule. And you know what? I am glad I did, it helped me to realize I wasn't completely over him. And that I should get my feelings in order before I string this perfectly wonderful guy along." _

_" How could you not be over him. He confessed his love to another girl, when he was still with you for that matter. That asshat ripped out your heart with dull glass and stepped on it with a thousand rusty nails."_

_"I know Mel, I was the one who lived that experience." _

_"Adam is the perfect guy for you. It was like the heavens said "let's add a dash of sexy, and intelligence, and honesty and then send him in Katarina's direction," the heavens are pissed off that you rejected their creation." _

_"I am sorry, but to defend myself, he sounded if as if he wasn't over Melissa yet. It was clear neither of us are ready for a serious relationship."_

_"Don't give me any bullshit excuses."_

_"I am not it's the truth. Now bring Spike home now, I miss my boy."_

_"Whatever. Spike will be back at your place within the hour." Mel hung up the phone without saying goodbye._

_"She is so going to yell at me later." I threw my phone onto the couch and started to undress to get myself ready for a nice shower. _

_"Kat?" Adam's voice called from the other side of my front door._

_"Adam?" I quickly wrapped myself up in a towel and made my way towards the door, "Is something wrong?" He look surprised to see me in nothing but a towel. I don't know why he would of been surprised though. I would of guessed that a good looking man like him would of had random women showing up at his door with nothing on. But that wasn't his style, Adam wasn't the type of man who went for one night stands._

_"You left your sweater in my car."_

_"I knew I was forgetting something." I grabbed my sweater and folded it nicely before throwing it on the couch, "Would you like to come in for a little bit? I was just about to have a shower, but you could make yourself at home, and then I could make you something."_

_"I appreciate the offer but I am taking care of my sister's two boys today. I think she would appreciate me not smelling like cologne and a strange women's perfume. But I will be seeing you Friday , eight o clock right?_

_"Yes, and Adam I just wanted to say again that I had a lovely evening with you last night. I glad my sister forced me to go."_

_"I am glad you went also." Adam leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek. I was surprised by his response. Not once during the entire date did he try to make any romantic gestures, I had assumed he wanted to just be friends as well. "See you Friday." He nodded like a gentleman and then walked away. I felt like an idiot standing in my doorway with nothing but a towel on. I quickly closed my door and headed for my shower. I was confused as hell as to what I wanted._

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Charming..._**

_"He was calling her name out last night Gemma." Tara was feeding little Abel. "I don't know what to do. I feel as if he doesn't even want to be with me."_

_"He does Tara." Gemma took a sip of her coffee, "He is simply calling out her name because he never got closure from her. If she had broken up with him the right way, you wouldn't be having this problem."_

_"But I know he still loves her."_

_"He loves you more. We all know it, she even knows it."_

_"Do you think she will come back?"_

_"She has no real reason too. She has no family, no job, she clearly doesn't want to see Jax or else she would of came back. Don't worry about it Tara."_

_"It's just he never called out her name right after she left. This is just a recent thing that has been happening, and I don't know how to help him."_

_"Just prove to him that you are the right women for him and this club. We all loved Kat, but we never told her the full truth. She did know some background information, but that was it, she wouldn't of been able to handle it__."_

_"I hope you are right Gemma."_

_"Honey, I am always right."_

* * *

**_Two years ago..._**

_"Let me see your head." _

_"I told you, I am fine. There is nothing to worry about."_

_"Just let me see it."_

_"No."_

_"Let me see it Katarina." I usually smiled when he used my full name. Coming from Jax, he made my name sound sexy. But his effect wasn't working on me tonight. I was tired and had a massive headache and wanted nothing more than to crawl up in his __ bed and sleep till next week._

_"Fine, but do you promise you won't you know freak out. I already feel stupid enough as it is." I grabbed a chunk of hair and revealed the scrape. It started from the middle of the back of my neck to a quarter of the way up my skull. It was swollen and was incredibly painful. I had to keep my hair up in the middle of my head like a who from Whoville so most of my hair wouldn't touch it. _

_"Jesus Kat." I turned back to face him,_

_"You happy now? You saw it. Can I go to bed now?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Thank you." I picked up my suitcase from the living room and stormed to the bathroom. When Jax returned to the clubhouse earlier that day, I was terrified to what his reaction would be. Tig laughed it off, but Jax full on yelled (mostly at me for that matter.) We hadn't said much to each other since we returned from the clubhouse about an hour ago. I felt guilty for not talking to him. I considered him my closest friends before we started a relationship, and this would be the type of issue I would need a close friend's advice on. It sucked he was angry with me. _

_I carefully slipped my oversized pyjama top over my head attempting to not touch the injury, and then returned to the living room. "I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight Jax."_

_"Do whatever you want." Jax finished his cigarette and headed for his bedroom._

_"Goodnight to you to."_

* * *

_I couldn't get comfortable that night. No matter what positioned I laid in caused a discomfort for me. The pain meds Chibs had given me were not helping at all to relieve the pain. In anger I threw my pillow across the room. It may have knocked something over, but I was too irritated to care at this point. I got up to go to use the bathroom but noticed that there was a light coming from Jax's room. _

_I silently approached to not draw any attention to myself. Jax was sitting on his bed smoking a cigarette. He was staring out the window, from the look on his face I could tell he was deep in thought. I knocked on the door,_

_"Hey."_

_"Hey."_

_"Can't sleep either?"_

_"No, got a lot on my mind." He took another drag and then put out his cigarette. _

_"I see. Mind if I join you?"_

_"Go ahead." I slowly sat on the end of the bed. We didn't say anything to each other for a while. The fight at the clubhouse earlier was the first fight we had ever had, and I didn't care much for it. _

_"I am sorry Jax."_

_"Ok."_

_"Ok." I picked the nail polish off of my fingers. I wasn't sure what to say next, so I figured it would be a good option to go back to the couch in the living room. "I guess I shall see you tomorrow then."_

_"Stay."_

_"What?"_

_"Stay."_

_"You want me to stay?"_

_"What did hitting your head affect your hearing? Come over here." _

_"Okay." I took a position on the bed beside Jax. He pulled me into is embrace and held me close._

_"How about next time, I teach you how to ride a bike."_

_"Really?" I looked up into his eyes._

_"I prefer you do stupid stuff around me."_

_"Okay deal." He leaned down and kissed me._

_"How is your head feeling by the way?"_

_"Like a bitch."_

_"Well then next time wear a helmet."_

_"It was suppose to be spontaneous Jax. If I wore a helmet it wouldn't of been considered heat of the moment."_

_"No, but it would of been safer." I chuckled._

_"That is true."_

* * *

_Jax had woken up early, and was now watching Kat sleep. He knew at this moment he had to be honest with himself, he was beginning to develop real feelings for this girl. When he found out that she had been hurt yesterday, he nearly shot Bobby. He never felt like this in a while. On the current runs he been on so far, the only person on his mind had been Kat and not one crow eater changed that. _

_Jax took the box out of his pocket and placed it on the table beside Kat's head. When out of town he had bought her a necklace, and was planning on giving it to her yesterday. Jax leaned over and kissed Kat on the lips. She mumbled something incoherent and then rolled over. _

_"See you later Kat." _

_"Jax." Kat whispered. Jax turned to face her. She was still in deep sleep. He shook his head, assuming that he was hearing voices._

_"I love you." Jax stopped and stared at her. She whispered she loved him. He accepted last night that he did have feelings for her, but did that mean he loved her as well? . _


	20. Chapter 20

Present Time...

I lifted the chair as high as I could off the ground, and slammed it back hard as I could to break free, but it was no use. The ropes were too tight, and all my movement was causing my circulation to cut off in my feet. I had no idea where I was, all I knew was that if I didn't get out of here quick there was a high chance I was as good as dead.

I had awoken in a strange room with no recollection as to how or why I got there. All I could faintly remember were the words I had said to Tara and the road we were stuck on. Other than that, everything was a blur. I had looked over the room multiple times to see if Tara's body was lying somewhere dead, but there was no trace that she had been with me. I didn't know if I should of considered that a good sign or a bad sign.

I don't know how long I had been in there. But I had made quite a commotion which lead to some people coming in from no where and tying me to a chair and gagging my mouth. "Too shut me up," they called it.

I was surprised that no one else came to break my legs as I hadn't stopped causing a commotion. I took a small break, then decided to give the chair breaking one more time. Luck was on my side. When I slammed the chair down, the legs gave out, loosening the rope on my legs and my hands. After I had broken free I tiptoed to the door and listened. I couldn't hear any voices but I didn't want to take the chance and run out in the open. I slowly opened the door without causing it to make any noise and took a look. I was in someone's house.

It wasn't an old building like I figured. But it was a genuinely nice looking house. It had clean hardwood floors, white couches, high ceilings with an god awful yellow wallpaper. It was decorated with pictures of a happy couple. I slowly opened the door wider and crept out. I took a look around, there was no one nearby. I took this as my chance to search the house for Tara. I crept down the hallway and stopped midway when I saw what was in front of me.

The happy couple who had been in the pictures were laying dead on the ground in front of me with their heads blown open. I tried my hardest not to barf and keep my composure. How could someone just take a person's life like that? Without any guilt or feelings of regret. Murder was something that I couldn't do. I walked past the bodies, avoiding the blood that had stained the ground. I heard footsteps behind me so I entered the first door beside me.

To my relief it was the right door. Tara was on the ground knocked out. Beside her was a crib which had Abel sleeping in it. "Oh thank god." I ran to the crib and picked him up. "Thank god you are alright. I was so worried about you." I kissed him on the forehead then bent down to see how Tara was doing.

"Hey." I shook her body, "You alive?"

"Owww." Tara whispered.

"I'll take that as a yes." I shook her body harder, "Tara wake up. We have to get out of here."

"What?" Whoever grabbed us must of knocked her in the head harder than me. Tara was completely dazed and confused.

"We found Abel. We have to get out of here."

"We found Abel?" Tara sat up quick.

"Whoa there girl, we don't want you to get dizzy." Tara rubbed her head then took a look around the room,

'Where are we?"

"No idea. But whoever was in this place before us, is now dead, and I am think pretty soon we shall be joining them."

"Where is Abel?"

"In the crib." I helped Tara up and lead her over to see Abel. She picked him up and wrapped her in his arms.

"Are you okay little guy. They didn't hurt you did they? I was so worried."

"Do not cry Tara. You will blow our cover."

"How did you even get in here."

"Honestly, just plain luck. There was no one guarding your door. But getting out of here won't be as easy. Someone was walking up behind me when I ran into here."

"We should probably whisper then."

"I think so yes."

Tara and I hunched over to hide ourselves from the window. We didn't know who we were dealing with, or how many people there were.

"Got any plans Kat?"

"Not one. Maybe the window?"

"We hid lower so no one outside was going to see us. Now you want to go out the window?"

"You come up with a plan then."

"Here." Tara handed Abel to me then walked towards the door. She laid on the ground and checked through the crack below the door. "There is someone standing infront of the door. I see their feet."

"Well this is just fucking perfect." Tara joined me back at the crib. I handed her Abel then headed for the window to take a look out. From what I could see everything looked all clear. If we were going to run, now was probably more safer than later.

"There is no one on the street. But there could also be someone out of my line of vision. But that is a chance we are going to have to take."

"How?"

"Slowly open the window and creep out."

'What if they shoot at us?"

"Just avoid getting shot. First grab some clothes for Abel, it might be cold outside." Tara grabbed two extra pair of clothes while I wrapped him up in the blanket from the crib.

"You ready Tara?"

"Nope."

"Same here." I slowly opened the window. Before I could open it, the bedroom door opened. "Hide." Tara put Abel back in the crib and took her position back on the ground and pretended to sleep. I hid behind a dresser to keep myself hidden from the light. I took a peak to see who came into the room. I got incredibly pissed when it was the guy who I rented the car from.

"That bastard." I ducked my head when he looked over in my direction. He walked over to Abel's crib and watched the child for a bit. Then he walked over and kneeled infront of Tara.

"Oh the things I would like to do to you." He stroked Tara's head and was about to move his hand lower. "Oh hell no." I jumped out from behind the dresser and tackled him from behind.

"What the fuck?" I didn't take into consideration that he was much larger than me. It was pretty much the same as an ant trying to take on a elephant.

"No a good idea Kat. Not a good idea at all." I whispered to myself. "Tara do something." Tara moved and kicked him right in the junk causing him to kneel and giving me enough time to jump down and kicked him in the face sending him somewhat back and smacking his head on the dresser knocking him out cold.

"Good job not flinching there. I would of screamed."

"I was about to, then you went all Jackie Chan on him." I stuck my tongue out at Tara.

"Come on let's get out of here." I walked over to the man and kicked him a few more times.

"What was that for?"

"That was the jackass who I rented the piece of crap car from." Tara looked the man over then gave him a few kicks as well. "Clearly whoever he works for, know who we are." I bent down and looted the man.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if he has anything one him. Ha, jackpot." I grabbed a pair of keys out of his pocket and some money. "That's what you get asshole." I stood up and ran to the window to open it. It took a few times but it finally opened. Using the keys I ripped through the mesh. Very carefully I went through the window first, Tara handed Abel to me, then passed through as well.

"Now what?"

"Pick a car, any car."

"That one."

"Looks decent." I handed Abel to Tara. We then very carefully crept over to the car. I tried to open it with the keys but sadly it wasn't the right car. "Well this is just fucking perfect."

"Now what?"

"You ask that a lot. Cover Abel's face." I took my shoe off, then I very carefully, smack the car breaking the window. Sadly the alarm went off. I quickly unlocked the door. "Quick get in."

Tara didn't argue. She jumped to the passenger's side. I wiped the glass off the driver's seat and then I checked under the steering wheel.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to hot wire the car."

"Do you know how to do that?"

"Nope, not at all. But it has to be easy. They demonstrate it in all the movies."

"This is just great." Tara looked around to see if anyone was close. "Umm Kat."

"What?"

"I think they know we are awake."

I lifted my head out from under the steering wheel and looked to the house. The lights were on and one of the other men were pointing at us. "He has a fucking gun." The person shot at us. Tara and ducked avoiding the bullets.

"Hurry the fuck up Kat! He is going to kill us!"

"This is a fucking difficult process. Haha got it." The engine turned on, "That's it baby."

"Beautiful you and the car have a romance, hurry up." I slammed the car door, put the car into drive and drove like a mad women away.

"That was a close one. How's the kid?"

"He is still asleep."

"How could a fucking kid sleep through all that? Are you sure he is okay?"

"Yeah he is breathing."

"Damn, I wish I could sleep like him." I looked out through the rear-view mirror. "Damn they are following us."

"What do we do now."

"Outrun them I guess."


End file.
